


The RFA gets spooky

by garden_of_stars



Series: A Garden of Stars [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Games, Sibling Incest, Twincest, choicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: The RFA host a halloween-themed movie night in a spooky theatre as a mini-celebration prior to the next major RFA party.The twins attend, while still trying to keep their relationship a secret. But things get complicated and before they know it, they're working against each other...This fic continues on from the previous one in the Garden of Stars series. It's readable on its own, but you may miss some references if you have not read the earlier fics in this series.Smut chapters are Chapter 1 and Chapter 7.If depictions of incest in fiction make you uncomfortable, do not read this fic. The fic is based on RP transcripts written by two people!





	1. Yoosung is afraid of Jumin's skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> We open mid-RFA chat, but don't worry, all the details will become clear as you read. 
> 
> Reminder: Saeran and Saeyoung unlocked a mild telepathic link in the previous fic~ It's used for mischief in this one ^^

**Saeyoung**

> Zen: lmao but it's only plastic
> 
> Yoosung★: but it's THE ONLY PERSON HERE
> 
> 707: lololol
> 
> 707: can't believe they left Yoosung
> 
> 707: alone in the theatre with a skeleton
> 
> Yoosung★: Exactly!!
> 
> 707: without leaving them some conversation topics to discuss
> 
> 707: like - cobwebs,
> 
> 707: ghosts,
> 
> 707: cursed executive-owned private theatres known for their unexplained deaths
> 
> Zen: Seven lolol you'll scare him
> 
> Yoosung★: I'm not a child;;;;
> 
> Yoosung★: I know Seven's just trying to scare me;;
> 
> Yoosung★: BUT LISTEN UP
> 
> Yoosung★:  I WON'T FALL FOR ANY DUMB PRANKS TONIGHT
> 
> Zen: he says lololol
> 
> 707: as he steps onto the trapdoor~

Saeyoung wishes he could high-five Zen right now.

> Yoosung★: I'm sitting down, there's no trapdoor -_-
> 
> [Jaehee has entered the chatroom]
> 
> Jaehee: Yoosung, I'll be over shortly, I've finished collecting the remaining items Mr Han outlined.
> 
> Yoosung★: Jaehee! My saviour~
> 
> Jaehee: It was very kind of you to offer to help with setup.
> 
> Zen: he just wanted time to psych himself up
> 
> Zen: before this 'test of manliness'
> 
> Jaehee: It's a shame you can't wait with him, Zen. I'm sure he'd learn a lot.
> 
> Yoosung★: Jaehee! T_T Why T_T
> 
> Zen: She's just stating the facts lololol
> 
> Yoosung★: ZEN T_T
> 
> 707: lololol
> 
> 707: can't believe I'm having so much fun
> 
> 707: and we haven't even started the pre-party party yet
> 
> [707 love emoji]
> 
> [Yoosung displeased emoji]
> 
> [707 eye-glint emoji]
> 
> [Yoosung angry emoji]

Saeyoung could do this all day.

> [Jaehee angry emoji]

Or not.

> Jaehee: Enough spamming.
> 
> 707: Eek!!! T_T
> 
> 707: Yoosung, prepare yourself!
> 
> 707: For soon
> 
> 707: you'll be joined
> 
> 707: by a force far scarier than the plastic skeleton
> 
> Jaehee: ^^
> 
> Zen: Oooh, she's not denying it. Our Jaehee is formidable after all~
> 
> Jaehee: Zen...
> 
> Jaehee: You flatter me.
> 
> Zen: It's the truth! But don't worry, Yoosung, I'll be there in an hour.
> 
> Zen: Then you'll have two bodyguards to protect you from the skeleton
> 
> Yoosung★: I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!
> 
> Yoosung★: It's just creepy
> 
> Yoosung★: JUMIN HAN
> 
> Yoosung★: IF YOU HAD TIME TO PUT A SKELETON HERE
> 
> Yoosung★: WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING WITH THE REST OF THE SETUP
> 
> Jaehee: A good question.
> 
> 707: lolol you tell him
> 
> Yoosung★: when are you coming, Seven? And where's Saeran?
> 
> 707: hmmm
> 
> 707: it's a
> 
> 707: S
> 
> 707: E
> 
> 707: C
> 
> 707: R
> 
> 707: E
> 
> 707: T
> 
> 707: ♡

Truth is, Saeyoung isn't entirely sure when they'll be leaving _because_ of where Saeran is...

...currently, resting against his chest, asleep, taking a well-earned power nap after the twins had collaboratively created spooky snacks all day.

> Yoosung★: You better not be late -_-
> 
> Jaehee: Yes. MC has put a lot of effort into this event to motivate us all before the party.
> 
> Zen: aren't you the one working right now;;
> 
> Jaehee: I'm just bringing the decorations that were delivered. MC did all the operational planning.

Saeyoung strokes his twin's hair, lightly. He'll wake Saeran if it becomes absolutely necessary, but he’d prefer to let his brother sleep as long as he needs...

There's still a couple hours left before the movie night officially begins. And they've done their part of the work, by preparing the cupcakes. (Even if Saeran vetoed some of Saeyoung's 'scarier' ingredients, like the hot sauce flavour icing... except for one prank cupcake.)

And... he's being selfish, too.

Letting Saeran sleep isn't just for his sake...

Looking down at the bright hair that matches his own... Saeran's lashes resting against his cheeks, lips slightly parted with soft breathing... totally relaxed against his body...

Saeyoung’s mood has gone from tired to blissful just seeing his twin rest like this, completely at ease. With him.

(You just get more beautiful to me every day... I can never get tired of looking at your face.)

But at that thought, Saeran stirs, eyes slowly opening.

**Saeran**

Who would think baking could take so much out of you?

Mostly Saeran only fell asleep thanks to how comfortable it was snuggling up to Saeyoung on the couch though. Easily turning out the low murmur of the TV, drowning in his brother's scent...

It's bliss.

He only starts to stir when it feels like Saeyoung is saying something to him, and he has to concentrate to catch it.

"Hmm? What... were you saying?"

**Saeyoung**

(Oh... I was just thinking... about how much I love y - oh!)

"You heard that, huh?"

(Feels like we're getting pretty good at this.)

Their ability to speak wordlessly to each other has only improved. So much so that sometimes Saeyoung forgets he’s even doing it.

Saeyoung buries his face into Saeran's hair, kissing the top of his head with a smile.

"I was gonna let you sleep more... we still have time..."

He squeezes his twin's sides gently, then raises his head again to glance down at his phone where it rests on Saeran's chest. The chatroom continues to scroll with messages from the others.

“They’re gonna start decorating that mini-theatre shortly. Jumin brought a skeleton.”

He rests his chin on the top of Saeran’s head, chuckling as Zen posts a preview selfie of his “spooky” outfit – two fangs and some fake blood left over from one of his musicals.

> Zen: Heart-pounding, right?
> 
> [Jaehee glasses flash emoji]

**Saeran**

(Love you too...) Saeran's sleepy brain responds unthinkingly, taking the mind link for granted just as much.

Instead, Saeran's attention focuses on the phone rested against his chest. Blinking, he vaguely processes the conversation in chat and in his head.

... It gives him an idea.

"Looks like they're getting into the spirit of things."

The spirit technically being Halloween and a chance to get together and de-stress as the party loomed closer. It was all in good fun.

But if they really wanted a spooky experience, they could do more than costumes and cupcakes. There's this one trope in horror fiction that's very, very common...

(We should practice this skill of ours more at the party.) Saeran suggests mentally. (Play up the 'creepy twins' stereotype.)

Practice was an excuse when their link was improving everyday. Mostly he just wants to play.

**Saeyoung**

(omg…)

(OMG…)

“You’re truly an inspiration,” Saeyoung says aloud.

(That sounds like so much fun…!)

> Yoosung★: Seven went quiet…
> 
> Zen: don’t tell me you’re preparing something to try and beat my selfie lololol
> 
> Zen: you know it can’t be done~
> 
> [Zen sparkle emoji]
> 
> Zen: I still can’t believe last year you dressed up as a “sexy modim”
> 
> Yoosung★: it’s “modem” Zen;;
> 
> Zen: lmao. Whatever computer thing it was. It wasn’t sexy lololol
> 
> Zen: Up your game, man!

Oh really? Well, this kinda works well with Saeran’s suggestion anyway.

> 707: oh~
> 
> 707: just for that
> 
> 707: we’ll show u all something good tonight lol
> 
> 707: look forward to it
> 
> Jaehee: You aren’t going to rope Saeran into something, are you?
> 
> Zen: of course he is, lol
> 
> Yoosung★: Just come soon, Seven!!
> 
> Yoosung★: I’m getting hungry already;;
> 
> Yoosung★: I’m gonna look like the skeleton soon T_T
> 
> 707: lol Yoosung
> 
> 707: if u get desperate
> 
> 707: just gnaw on the plastic marrow~
> 
> 707: see u guys in a bit!
> 
> Jaehee: See you soon, Luciel
> 
> 707: [puff of mysterious smoke]
> 
> 707: BAM!
> 
> [707 has left the chatroom]

“Now I’m even more excited…” Saeyoung adds, lazily kissing the top of Saeran’s head again, stretching out an arm to drop the phone to one side before returning it to Saeran’s chest, tracing lazy circles.

He’s in no rush to let go of his twin, despite the increased anticipation for the movie night.

As evidenced by the trail of kisses he starts to leave down his sleepy twin's neck.

**Saeran**

Given the option between leaving right away and fussing in a theatre for an hour or two, or giving into the warm embrace of his twin for a while longer...

It's hardly any option at all.

Saeran lulls his head to the side and arches his chest up slightly, humming lowly. Too drowsy to pay any more mind to the RFA and their assumptions about who was responsible for what.

Because Saeran is the one suggesting antics in the first place, _and_ going to be the one making them late at this rate. Melting against Saeyoung without a care. (That feels nice...) His mind whispers to Saeyoung's. Still alert just enough to enjoy the attention.

In this state, Saeran is putting himself utterly at Saeyoung's mercy.

**Saeyoung**

(Ahh...)

He's still so relaxed. So receptive.

Saeyoung just can't resist when Saeran's defences are down like this. Lying in his arms so trustingly. Responding to his touch so free of filters.

It just...

makes him want to...

(How about...)

He traces the outside curve of Saeran’s ear with the tip of a finger…

(…this? Is this nice…?)

With his other hand, still wrapped around his twin, he slides down to the hem of Saeran’s loosely fitted singlet, which is currently dusted lightly with flour. He hooks his fingers under the hem, letting them rest against his twin’s skin, a promise of future touches.

(...want more of this…?)

Really, the answer is clear with the way Saeran’s body is already responding to his touch, but saying things like this is half the fun…

**Saeran**

It's a rare moment, usually reserved for when Saeran is sick or in post-coitus bliss. Reminiscent of how he used to be as a teen, so unreserved and trusting when it came to his brother. Allowing Saeran to simply enjoy himself.

The questions Saeyoung asks only contribute to that concept. His regard echoing the ways he used to check in with Saeran... Not to mention the sexual fantasies Saeyoung had shared with him, about taking things further with his twin as a teen…

Saeran's body reacts before he does, mind still lagging. He’s not hard yet, but...

His stomach quivers in anticipation and skin jumps where Saeyoung brushes his fingers under the hem.

"Uh-huh," Saeran breathes aloud, eyelids fluttering shut again. The grazing caresses low-key exciting him, yet keeping him pliable and passive.

**Saeyoung**

“Good… I’m glad…” Saeyoung says aloud, softly, his breath tickling Saeran’s neck, making the skin feel a slight chill… which he quickly warms with his mouth… not teasing… just letting the warmth and faint wetness of his prolonged kiss get soaked up by Saeran’s skin.

He brings his other hand down to the other side of Saeran’s shirt, both hands now tracing more circles against the skin, just under the hem. But as the faintly ticklish sensation sends a small shiver through his brother, Saeyoung changes to warm, flat pressure with his hands, gliding them up and down Saeran’s sides, thumbs making their way just to the underside of his back to gently rub at the muscle there.

(You worked hard… you should feel good… you should feel _very_ good…)

He takes his lips from Saeran’s neck, kissing back up to his ear again. He can feel his cock beginning to stiffen, although this wasn’t exactly starting from zero – having his twin pressed up against him, smelling his scent… always left his body a little needy.

“…my love…” he murmurs into Saeran’s ear, now running his hands down his twin’s chest, to then trail teasingly along the line of his hips.

(I’ll make your whole body feel sweet release…)

**Saeran**

Saeran gasps, a whiny little sound as Saeyoung lavishes his skin with attention. Fingers unknotting tension Saeran didn't even know he had, and kisses leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake.

(I want to...)

What, exactly? He doesn't want to move, so boneless and sedate.

All thanks to Saeyoung. Only his twin... his lover could leave him this way. Like he's lying in a field of flowers on a summer day, surrounded by the most soothing scents and basking in warmth. A place where he can be frail and delicate... and safe.

Saeran wants to soak it in.

(Give... it to me... touch me... I love your warmth, Saeyoung...)

There's definitely a part of him that's very stiff and in need of attention now.

**Saeyoung**

Hearing those thoughts _really_ gets Saeyoung hard. The rest of his length responding to Saeran's gentle yearning like it’s hardwired to do so.

(Ahhh... I love it when you accept me so easily...)

He continues to rub his twin, half-massage, half playful stimulation. (Let me give you everything you want...)

He rolls a little, so that Saeran is nestled between his arm and one side of his body, giving him greater access to the rest of his lover.

His now-pinned arm moves to Saeran's face, thumb stroking his cheeks and across his lips. "Oh Saeran..." he murmurs in between kisses down his twin's neck and shoulders. "I never want to stop making you feel good... touching you... my fingers were made to stroke your skin, Saeran..."

He lets the fingers of his free hand trail down to the fabric separating them from his younger brother's dick.

(I'll make you happy... I'll make you so happy, Saeran...)

He strokes at it through the fabric, kissing his twin with every rub.

**Saeran**

"Nnh..."

Saeran's lips part at the light pressure of Saeyoung's thumb on his lips, and the kisses along his neck and shoulder alone leaves him hopelessly flushed.

(Your words... are like music...) He manages to think as the pleasure builds. But this is no lullaby. The closest approximation was that it was a melody made to enchant, Saeyoung a siren and Saeran a sailor willing to drown himself for the pleasure of his promised touch.

Appropriately, the pressure against his cock coupled with the kisses engulfs Saeran. He gasps again, tilting his face into Saeyoung's hand as if it was an oxygen mask, cheek hot against his twin's palm and tongue slightly poking out of his mouth.

(More... I'll take whatever you give me, so please...)

His eyebrows are tilted upwards beseechingly. There's an urge to buck and push, but the languid feeling of his body keeps him still. Completely relying on Saeyoung for release. Likewise, his mind is impossibly light, only chasing sensations...

It's dreamlike and nebulous and surreal and Saeran's content to float in it.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's both siren and ocean, dragging his twin deeper and enveloping him completely.

Both the song, and the singer, Saeran the only subject on his lips.

"Good... you're so good... so deserving..."

He shakily licks up his twin's neck, swallowing the urge to just crawl on top of him and _take_ him...

... but that's not the song he wants to sing right now. His own burning need is just a wave, which he can ride out, intent on the all-encompassing slower, deeper, loving passion he wants to channel to his twin right now.

(You're safe...)

(You're loved...)

(You're my everything...)

"Saeran..."

He slowly loosens his twin's pants, allowing himself to enjoy the slowness, the gentleness...

"Your name is always on my lips..."

(... and in my heart...)

The only thing that isn't slow is how rapidly Saeran's cock rises upwards once finally freed.

"Oh... every part of you..."

(I'll make it feel... wonderful... my love...)

He moistens his hand at his lips, before swiping his thumb over the tip of his twin's erect penis, using the extra moisture there to stroke... rub...

Part of him wants to slip down so he can use his mouth as well, but it feels so good holding Saeran while he does this... feeling his twin rest in the crook of his arm... feeling his brother's tongue pressing against the gentle pressure of his thumb.

He runs his thumb across those lips again, letting it ever so slightly penetrate his twin's mouth.

"You're so deserving of all my love... of everything good in this world... Saeran... I hope this shows you just how much I mean these words..."

**Saeran**

Saeran can't speak. Saeyoung has robbed his voice, both literally and figuratively: mouth hanging more ajar thanks to the thumb inserted between his lips, drool slowly pooling out the side with each gasp or moan.

That's okay. His eyes say everything. Blinking slowly at Saeyoung in a daze, irises turned a blurry green akin to a stormy sea.

Surrendering himself to that storm he feels inside... emotions fighting to believe Saeyoung, to let himself be cared for... to be held so close as Saeyoung slowly brings him to climax, so that Saeran could savour it.

As he sinks, his heart echoes Saeyoung's.

(I'm loved...)

There's no denying it.

(I'm yours.)

So treasure him, like a wreck at the bottom of the ocean that's been reclaimed by what's natural.

(...you're all the good in the world, to me...)

**Saeyoung**

The way he can feel Saeran's orgasm slowly swelling into existence is a combination of many factors.

The knowledge of his own body, so much in common with his twin.

The things he's learned Saeran loves, over time... small nuances unique to him...

The understanding born from the depth of his love for his brother...

And their unusual link, stronger every day, it feels, providing them with an ever-growing shared sense of the other...

All these things blend and breathe together to create a gentle awareness of the current pulling Saeran upwards, ready to break the surface of the waters with

a

gasp.

Saeyoung lets his thumb slip wetly from his twin's mouth as Saeran sucks in air in tiny impassioned breaths, timed exactly with the shuddering of his cock as he releases small pumps of semen into his older brother's hand.

Something about the orgasm as dreamlike as what came before it, dizzy and half-real.

The focal point of everything being Saeran, and the loving arm that holds him close.

Treasured.

Adored.

At peace.


	2. Push Button, Receive Blushin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung has to deal with his lingering, un-tended-to arousal from their activities just before attending the Halloween party, as well as fighting the urge to monopolise his twin.
> 
> The first horror movie starts, and the lights dim...

**Saeran**

As the orgasm recedes, Saeran lies pressed against Saeyoung, bathing in that temporary tranquillity. Body needing time to itself, lost at sea and trying to find north.

It's tempting to let go again and fall back into the abyss of sleep.

Too bad his heart rate's picked up.

Sighing sweetly, Saeran wraps an arm back around Saeyoung. Anchoring himself.

(Thank you... that was nice.)

He'll have to pay Saeyoung back for it later.

For now, he'll reward his brother with a kiss instead.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung receives the kiss warmly, stroking his brother's cheek again with his clean hand.

(You’re welcome, my love~) 

He cuddles Saeran a little longer, before both tidy up and change into their costumes.

And they even make it to the RFA’s Halloween movie night with a few minutes to spare.

Their outfits are perfect. Identical and just that little bit unsettling. Though it’s their acting, and their mental link, that’ll really make this ‘spooky twin’ costume work.

They arrive at the side-entrance of the theatre, pushing a small fold-out trolley laden with the food they prepared at home. Casually bypassing the security on the door just to make a more dramatic entrance.

It’s certainly a surprise to Yoosung, his amethyst eyes widening, almost dropping the decoration he was hanging on the wall by the doors. The twins walk with a slow, shared step into the theatre, still pushing the trolley.

**Saeran**

"Hey Yoosung," they say in unison, completely casual. Like they aren't aiming to freak him out further.

He wheezes. "T...that's not funny, guys!"

Glancing at each other, the twins smirk simultaneously. Unplanned.

(It's very funny.)

Naturally, Yoosung whines. "Quit iiiit. Tonight's gonna be scary enough."

Wearing a werewolf costume, Yoosung totally fails in looking scary at all. Much more like a puppy that's been woefully betrayed by its owner.

Saeran takes a little pity.

"We brought food," he offers, indicating to their spread.

The transformation is immediate - still a puppy, but a livelier one.

"Finally! I've been starving." Snatching up a cupcake, hunger has apparently made Yoosung discard his manners. He turns to Saeyoung immediately after, somewhat accusing. "Why didn't you arrive sooner! Everyone else is here."

Any other day, Saeran might feel slighted, or even jealous that the blonde dares try to monopolise Saeyoung's attention. But... well, considering what they did before they got here, he's quite happy to leave his twin to Yoosung's interrogation.

Instead, he stretches his neck, looking for the others and spotting Zen standing tall and far away from a black cat decoration, sneezing whenever he glances at it.

Sensing eyes on him, the actor waves Saeran over. He obliges easily, without a word to Saeyoung - surely there was no need to tell him?

**Saeyoung**

And - he's gone.

So much for their creepy twin shtick.

(Ah, that's unfair. Zen was on his own - the others must be busy with the final preparations still...)

And he'd only just spent the entire day with his brother. And a good portion of the previous days, too.

But... he wanted to…

No.

It's fine.

It’s… nothing.

He's being too clingy. The last thing Saeran needs is to have Saeyoung follow him around all night, rather than letting him go have fun how he wants.

They can creep out Zen together later.

He shoots his twin one more glance, then looks back to Yoosung. He's demolishing the cupcake he snatched earlier. (Can't be the hot sauce one, then.) Unless he was _really_ hungry...

"Your coftumes are weirfly effective for being tho bafic," Yoosung offers, around a mouthful of food.

"Wow, Yoosung... not only do you have the body of a werewolf, you have the hunger of one too..." Saeyoung teases, poking him in the stomach.

Yoosung immediately colours, just like he always does when Saeyoung provokes him even a little. It's kinda reassuring, in a weird, familiar way. With his brother, he has to scheme and think ahead to catch him off guard, most of the time - whereas with Yoosung it comes down to: Push Button, Receive Blushin'.

And besides, Yoosung really was his best friend. It was just nice to spend some time with him again.

"So, you guys were waiting for us?" he asks, not-so-subtly pushing the cart of food away from Yoosung's reach. Yoosung pouts at the obvious attempt to keep him from snatching another cupcake. Saeyoung doesn't _really_ mind, it's just... he and Saeran made these together. They should at least get to see them laid out before a dent is made... “But… I don’t see everyone here.”

"Jumin and MC were here a minute ago," Yoosung begins, "but then they - UGH!!"

"W-what?"

"IT MOVED!"

"...the cupcakes?"

"No!! The skeleton!"

Yoosung points towards the front row of theatre seats.

On one of them, a plastic skeleton sits, head resting in its hand, looking in their direction.

Zen and Saeran are standing conspicuously far apart from it.

(Nice one, lol)

Saeyoung looks back at Yoosung. "What? It was like that when I came in."

Yoosung frowns. "It was on the stage before... I wish those guys wouldn't move it around."

Saeyoung spreads his hands. "I think you're imagining things," he grins. "Those guys definitely have been standing over there the entire time."

Yoosung rolls his eyes. "I'm not falling for it, Seven-hyung."

"If you say so~ But, hey," Saeyoung adds, not so much out of guilt as out of... fairness... "do you need a hand getting that up?" Separated from cupcakes, Yoosung was turning back to struggle with the decoration he’d been trying to pin up earlier. "Why wasn't Zen helping you?"

Yoosung just points above their heads. "That."

Above them hangs a complete black-cat shaped paper lantern, waving paws and all.

"...pffft."

So, Saeyoung helps out with the last decoration - a banner which _also_ features another black cat - hanging it over the theatre side doors, which conveniently is also near the table where they can then lay out all those cupcakes...

**Saeran**

Yoosung's exclamation can be heard from where Saeran and Zen stand. Even if it couldn't, Saeran can sense his twin's delight at a job well-done. He shares a smug look with Zen.

It was a surprise the actor had been willing to go along with the prank when he suggested it. It had been a whim, mostly to get Zen to stop complaining about Jumin Han. Not that Zen didn't have a sense of humour, but Saeran knew for a fact that Zen wasn't typically into messing with people this way due to his own experiences with April Fools’ Day.

Maybe it was because the prank wasn't at his expense this time, or perhaps Zen knew deep down that he wasn't helping himself by fussing and needed a distraction. Unlike Yoosung, he was fine with the skeleton too, used to seeing them as props.

In fact, it's now inspired Zen to ramble about an upcoming play he's hoping to star in, where there's a side-character obsessed with bones.

(Sounds familiar. Isn't there a game like that...?)

Saeyoung would know. Saeran should ask him about it later.

The topic is far better than Zen's salt with Jumin and cats though. Saeran listens with interest. The actor was smarter than given credit for, and he enjoys how Zen explores nuance and grey areas in narratives. Most of all, Saeran enjoys how genuine it is - there's no pretentiousness or patronising, just an attempt to understand the unknown. In a way, it makes Saeran feel like Zen truly means to understand him too. Strange, when he's only recently accepted that even Saeyoung could only comprehend him fully.

The feeling is addicting, causing Saeran to forget the initial plan he hatched with Saeyoung to spook Zen too. He’s completely lost in the conversation, oblivious to his twin.

As if sensing the topic, Jaehee soon joins them from wherever she had busied herself.

Which only leaves Jumin and MC unaccounted for...

"Ugh, they better not be..." Zen grumbles, almost instantly undoing all his previous charm.

Despite some improvement, largely thanks to MC, Zen still unfairly vilified Jumin Han. There were issues there he had to work out, though Jumin being unapologetic didn't help.

At least Zen stops himself when Jaehee and Saeran look to him expectantly, cheeks colouring bright red.

"N...nevermind."

(Does he think we're innocent?)

No doubt the married couple _were_ doing something illicit in the projector booth. Good for them.

Imagining that, Saeran’s thoughts turn back to his twin. Eyes automatically seeking out Saeyoung's. Reminded of the fun they had in store too.

**Saeyoung**

Yoosung and Saeyoung have nearly finished arranging the cupcakes onto the snacks table. MC had apparently also ordered a few other snacks and drinks, ready to unpack in their own boxes nearby, so the two lay those out as well.

There’s also a portable slushie machine. Because, of course. MC’s even ordered enough PhD Pepper to fill one half of the machine (god bless you!) The other half is red creaming soda, to match the spooky theme.

“There’s a special cupcake in this selection, you know~” Saeyoung hums, as he helps Yoosung fill the PhD Pepper side.

“Yeah… I can tell,” Yoosung replies, tone uncharacteristically sarcastic. Though it’s understandable, because the hot sauce cupcake is… distinctly redder than all the other cupcakes.

Also… it has a skull and crossbones on it.

“It’s obvious that one’s weird, Seven-hyung.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve seen through my schemes already, Yoosungie-boy! I put special care into baking that one for you.”

“You should eat it, then,” Yoosung responds, and fair enough too. It doesn’t exactly look tasty.

Saeyoung is about to reply when he gets that familiar feeling – looking up, he meets Saeran’s eyes.

Knowing his twin must be thinking of him right now… he grins, earlier dismay forgotten. Images of what they did only an hour ago drift back into his mind, too, perhaps influenced by Saeran’s train of thought. It sends a tingle through his chest to his groin, although he tries not to think about it too much – otherwise the ache is going to become visible on his body. While the lighting in the theatre is dim, it wouldn’t be enough to hide _that_ if anyone happened to look down.

(…maybe I should have gotten off before we left.)

It would have made them late, but…

(…snuggling up to Saeran once the lights go out is _definitely_ going to bring me some interesting challenges, isn’t it…)

Regardless, he feels a pull towards his twin he can’t ignore. So he heads over to the trio, coming to a dead stop by Saeran’s side, tiling his head slightly.

“Hello, brother~” he says, in his best creepy tone. “It was tough not being at your side.”

**Saeran**

"Brother." Saeran responds silkily, "You know my heart is always with you."

It's funny because it's true, especially with how Zen's eyes bulge and Jaehee raises a hand to her mouth in surprise.

All things considered, this "act" is a good testing ground for the real party.

**Saeyoung**

It feels good to work as one with his twin in front of their friends. Hiding in plain sight.

They turn towards Jaehee and Zen and ask, “is something wrong?”

“H… have you guys been practicing that?” Zen asks, still looking like he’s seen a ghost.

(We can milk it a little more, right?)

“Practicing what?” they both reply, smiling.

Yoosung comes up behind them, not yet picking up that the twins are doing That Thing again.

“Zen… I just got a text from Jumin saying you need to take three steps to the right.”

Zen bristles. “Why would he ask that? And why did he text _you_?”

“He said you weren’t answering your messages. I dunno why.”

Zen and Jaehee both agree that perhaps more information is required, looking back up at the booth, when –

“Ugh!”

A bright light flashes on, shining right in Zen’s face. While he’s used to the spotlight, having it abruptly appear out of the darkness isn’t exactly pleasant.

(Jumin’s facilities really are something else).

“Abra… cadabra...” booms Jumin’s voice from the speakers in the ceiling.

Then he and MC descend from the projection booth, MC holding a giant bowl of dry ice that adds eerie smoke to their descent down the stairs – Jumin’s eyes always on her, a hand at her waist to ensure she doesn’t fall.

He’s wearing Victorian-looking garb – in fact, it all looks very similar to Zen’s outfit, except much, much more expensive. And striped.

MC has something of… a mish-mash of a costume, a romantic looking dress with a pair of fake bite marks on her neck – but also… cat ears… and a magic wand.

Yet somehow, her bizarre choice of elements works for her. She _makes_ it work. Like always. And Jumin looks enchanted by it. Like always.

“Welcome, everyone~” she says, waving her wand at the group and nearly dropping the dry ice as she does so. “I love your costumes!”

She focuses on the twins. “OH MY GOD… YOU TWO LOOK PERFECT.”

**Saeran**

"We know." The twins respond, only adding to the effect of ghostly creepy siblings.

It's enough to draw an expression admiration and curiosity even from Jumin for a brief moment, and Jaehee is starting to look like she's appreciating the performance too. Zen, of course, is too incensed at being blinded to fully comprehend being one-upped (either by Jumin or the twins), and Yoosung... looks disturbed.

Not that the last two matter, when MC is more starstruck than ever.

(Good.)

"Wow! Who needs movies when we've got you two?"

**Saeyoung**

She's right. The two of them are turning out to be quite the performers.

(And this is only our first attempt out in the wild!)

They both bow, which gets another delighted squeak from MC.

That dry ice is starting to really look dangerous though, the amount she's swishing the bowl around.

"Shall I take your arcane concoction to the stage, party coordinator?" Saeyoung offers, still using his creepier character voice.

He takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around Saeran's waist, briefly.

"It will be pain itself to leave my brother's side, but for you, we'll suffer bravely." He lets the arm drop again, softly. Baby steps.

"I'll leave my one and only brother in your hands... please consult him if you require any assistance with ancient rituals such as queuing media or adjusting sound levels~"

MC looks totally charmed by their act.

"Okay, thank you! I was gonna set this up by those candles... Jumin made a little shrine!"

So he has. Saeyoung takes the bowl and sets it up so that it creates streams of fog wafting lazily over the shrine. Which Jumin probably dictated the construction of, rather than built himself.

Still, it looks fantastic. Just the right balance of creepy and cheesy.

**Saeran**

As expected, everyone takes MC's cue - simply accepting the brotherly affection for what it appeared to be and paying it no further mind.

Her influence was truly astounding.

Nonetheless, Yoosung mutters under his breath slightly about Seven being a bad influence on Saeran.

(They really underestimate me.)

Which doesn't bother Saeran as much as it should. Let them think that way. It suits him just fine.

"Shall we get started?" Jaehee suggests as Saeyoung sets the bowl down, a signal that the night is truly about to begin. Everything now in place.

The timing is impeccable - any longer and Zen might have tried to pick a fight. Now he'll just stew for a few minutes before getting over himself.

"Yes." Jumin follows up, taking charge easily, "We will begin with watching a movie, 'A Train to Seoul'. It's highly recommended."

No doubt a detailed schedule was planned for the entire party. The entrance the married couple had was too deliberate to imply anything but. There might even be other scares in store.

The CEO had a bigger sense of humour than people realised.

Saeran's looking forward to it.

With a brandishing of her wand, MC gestures towards the food, "Everyone should grab some snacks now before we sit down~"

Yoosung doesn't need to be told twice, making a beeline once allowed. Jaehee's at least considerate, turning to Saeran, "You made most of this, didn't you? Thank you. It looks delicious."

(...ah...)

Saeran's cheeks flush, and he fidgets, both awkward and grateful.

"It was nothing."

The task had been simple, and... he was glad to get to cook for everyone... this second family.

**Saeyoung**

While Yoosung is distracted, Saeyoung casually strolls by the seating and scoops up the skeleton.

Continuing not to draw attention to himself, he places it sitting casually under the spotlight, knees drawn to its chin – the posable foam wrapped around each limb making it a simple task.

"It's moved again," Jumin comments quietly from behind Saeyoung, almost making him jump.

(I didn’t hear a thing… He has to be doing that on purpose...)

Saeyoung can appreciate that. He turns, grinning. "I thought it could use some more exercise."

"I appreciate your concern for Crowley."

Of _course_ he's given it a name.

Saeyoung would have done the same.

MC has done a lot for Saeyoung's relationship with Jumin. In the past, the latter had often been irritated by the former's regular lashing out in the chat rooms to distract himself from his hidden depression, anxiety and burnout...

Her arrival, much as it had been intended to bring together RFA in a different way, had reconnected them all.

And softened Jumin, who also seemed to be investing more time in socialising with the other members now that he had replaced V as their leader.

There was... mutual respect.

Jumin might express himself differently, but Saeyoung actually found the corporate heir surprisingly easy to talk to, these days. It did help that both men now had other ways to relieve stress than posting in the chat room.

Jumin continues. "Did you help Saeran with those?"

Saeyoung nods. "I mostly helped with the decorating and the mixing... and a few special things."

Jumin holds up a cupcake in the light of the spotlight.

It's the hot sauce one.

(Oh boy.)

"I take it you made this one. It seems very Luciel-like."

"Haha... you got me, Jumin."

And that's when the corporate heir takes a bite, maintaining eye contact with Saeyoung as he does so.

He swallows, thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Unusual flavour. Reminds me of kimchi."

Saeyoung's eyes are like saucers.

**Saeran**

The distraction is brief as everyone gathers to get food. Saeran is picking out stuff both for himself and Saeyoung when it occurs to him now is a good time to move the skeleton -

Only for Saeyoung to have pre-empted him.

They really were getting uncanny with their intuition.

It's not quite as impressive as seeing Jumin Han eat the hot sauce cupcake with a straight face though.

Though Saeyoung's wide-eyes and slack mouth gives him an idea.

As if it's completely natural, Saeran goes over and pops a chip into Saeyoung's mouth. Feeding his twin.

"You were making him hungry," he tells Jumin by way of explanation.

There it is again, Jumin's intrigued look. Clearly considering if their link is more than an act.

The twins are only saved by MC, who calls for Jumin to sit with her. Ready to start the movie.

**Saeyoung**

After another second of wide-eyed wonder, Saeyoung crunches down on the chip.

It's good.

Much better because it came straight from his brother's hand. He can't keep a small smirk from creeping onto his face.

(I'm gonna get used to you feeding me in public~♪)

And of course, even though his brother just fed him, everyone's just going to assume it's Saeyoung encouraging his brother to mess around, and not just Saeran acting on his own impulses, right?

Saeyoung knows the answer, sighing.

What did he do to deserve that?

...maybe a few things.

Unlike a traditional movie theatre, or the planetarium they'd visited not so long ago, this mini-theatre puts comfort over headcount. Each tiered level contains long couch-like seats, the upholstery walking a very thin line between luxe and garish.

Jumin and MC share one of these near the front, and the wand – (ah).

Her 'wand' is actually just a remote control for the media machine hooked up to the projector. The stars and glitter added more recently.

Crafty. If she'd asked, Saeyoung could have made an even cooler-looking one, though.

Maybe next time.

He looks over at Saeran. It's easy enough to sit with him, even without the creepy twin act. No one would think that was weird.

Once MC lowers the lights, the darkness will make them relatively invisible to the others, too. But safest to pick a spot out of everyone else's line of sight.

He wants to be able to hold Saeran's hand without worry... maybe even lean up against him.

He can hope for these simple pleasures, at least, right?

"Ooh. This spot matches the ley lines perfectly~" Saeyoung starts, grabbing Saeran's hand firmly and leading him over to a good spot. No one's really looking at them anyway, and besides, leading people by the hand is something friends and family members totally do.

Doesn't stop him from feeling sparks just from renewing that touch.

They sit, and wait for the film to begin.

As the opening title appears, Saeyoung realises he's never watched a horror movie with his twin.

It'd be fun if Saeran had to grab him at a jump scare, although he doubts anything like that would bother his twin... when they were kids, it would have for sure. As an adult, Saeran tended to keep his reactions more circumspect.

Still. It'll be fun.

**Saeran**

Most of Saeran's life has been a horror story, so there's not much to spook him.

Except bugs.

Bugs were still gross.

The movie doesn't involve any of that though, being a zombie flick with a twist. Mostly, it just builds on suspense. That much Saeran can deal with, though he'd honestly rather watch more of that anime Saeyoung introduced him to right now.

The way he makes out Yoosung clinging to Zen in the dark is pretty good though.

Saeran nudges Saeyoung, tilting his head in that direction. (Want to give them a real scare?)

Namely, moving the skeleton to lurk over Yoosung as he's distracted by the movie.

**Saeyoung**

(You know it~)

The trickiest part is removing the skeleton from its current location. Thank goodness it isn't one of those glow-in-the-dark ones.

Fortunately, the movie distracts Zen and Yoosung enough that they manage to stealthily pick it up together. Both twins well-used to moving in the cover of darkness.

It's a little difficult to stand on its own, but they manage to wedge its feet under the edge of the seats to secure it, as it towers over Yoosung.

Now to return to their seats and wait for the lights to come up.

**Saeran**

The look on Saeran's face is devious as they sit back down silently. Thrilled with their little prank.

Something about it makes Saeran feel amorous too. He leans against Saeyoung in a way not entirely appropriate for siblings, relishing in their partnership.

The thought of getting away with not just the prank, but this too...  makes him want to escalate further. The excitement boiling in Saeran's veins.

Or is the suspense getting to him?

Either way, it's a risk. One that might not be worth it if they did get caught. He presses a kiss to Saeyoung's neck anyway. Quick enough that someone really would need to be watching them closely to catch it.

**Saeyoung**

It's risky... and Saeyoung is here for it. The secret kiss sends warmth throughout his body in the space of a single heartbeat.

He… wants to…

His fingers find Saeran’s hand in the dark. A gesture not even visible unless someone was standing to look at them, anyway.

(Even if we were caught, I can just say it’s because I was scared… even if that excuse is flimsy as heck… Yoosung’s gripping Zen way harder, right?)

He strokes the underside of Saeran’s palm with a finger, the gesture simple enough but somehow sending that giddy feeling from his fingers all the way to his brain.

There’s nothing in the world that can make him feel like Saeran does.

Though Saeyoung forces himself to focus on the screen again, because it’s far, far too easy to feel too much… want too much… his arousal from this morning still lingering at the back of his mind.

Still, holding Saeran’s hand is a comfort. It’ll tide him over.

**Saeran**

It's a good compromise. And leaves a hand open for snacking, an equally important thing to do during a movie.

Which eventually comes to an end. Saeran finds it sad more than anything, but it's easy to see why the movie was so critically acclaimed too.

Sensing the mood, MC stands up and turns up the lights with a flick of her wand.

Time to let go.

Saeran extracts his hand from his twin's reluctantly.

"Let's take a break!" MC announces, just as Yoosung turns in his seat and--

"GYAAAAHHHH."

**Saeyoung**

He practically launches himself backwards, Zen reaching out to stop him from falling before turning himself around to look at the skeleton and -

"UWWWWHAAAAT THE HECK"

Zen almost jumps out of his skin as well, more from surprise than anything else, but still. Both twins begin to sniggering quietly, in synch even without intentionally going for the Spooky Twin vibe this time.

"Oh, he's moved again!" MC comments with delight. Then, more sympathetically, "Yoosung, Zen, are you okay?"

The two recover their pride with a few suspicious looks shot at the twins, but MC starts up a conversation about the movie and soon everyone is focused on that.

As the conversation slows while everyone procures more drinks and snacks, Jumin’s voice booms out over the group once more.

"It's time."

He holds up a book that looks like it came from a necromancer's library.

MC joins in. "Yes!! It's time for ghost stories!”


	3. A book, a bell, a sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and MC have the other RFA members share creepy stories, and then set everyone a task to perform for their next 'ritual'. 
> 
> Saeyoung and Saeran are split up, and worry begins to eat away at them despite themselves...

**Saeran**

(Storytelling, huh...)

Usually Saeran would be all for it. But there's a problem.

If this was going down like he suspected, that meant he had to tell a story himself... And he didn't know any.

At least not ones that weren't _too_ inspired by real life.

(Help...)

**Saeyoung**

As Jumin asks for storytellers, Saeyoung can feel Saeran's uncertainty.

 (Just follow my lead...)

(Let's start with...)

"We have one~" they chorus, eerily.

Jumin raises an eyebrow, which is about as close to ecstatic as he tends to get.

Saeyoung starts out the story, taking turns with his twin to build up suspense - Saeran much more confident after Saeyoung sets up the premise and gives him some good tips to go with it via their link.

At first their performance starts out slow and creepy, but as the story continues, they grow animated. Saeran taking one character's role, Saeyoung another.

"And as the two stepped out of their house, they grasped each other in terror!!"

Saeyoung clings to Saeran theatrically, muffling a mock-squeak of fear.

**Saeran**

Saeran grasps his twin back easily, though he keeps his expression solemn.

"Knowing they could never go back... not unless they were ready to face..."

A dramatic pause.

"An entire nest of cockroaches."

It takes a second for the RFA to process the horror. Appropriately, Yoosung and MC both shudder - apparently all too familiar with cockroaches. Jaehee seems baffled but accepting of the twist, and Zen groans about it being anti-climactic.

Jumin, of course, is Jumin.

"Why don't you hire an exterminator?"

**Saeyoung**

Zen rises to the bait: "That's not the point!" But his bickering with Jumin is far more light-hearted than before - maybe he's distracted enough by the story he's stopped noticing all the cat-shaped decorations and can relax a little more.

Before the bickering can go long, though, Jaehee steps in, with a story of her own.

It starts with someone working overtime in the office alone… then a mysterious phone call late at night... but then more and more unusual things continue to happen to the office worker...

Finally, driven mad by visions compelling her to enter the basement level of the building, she discovers the skeleton of the janitor, trapped there after an incinerator accident...

“A janitor who was still determined to clean up any mess... including... HUMAN BEINGS!"

…this really is an interesting side to Jaehee. Saeyoung makes a mental of it.

Everyone looks a little unsettled after that one.

"Don't worry," Jumin says, comforting MC. "That would never happen at C&R. Our OHS protocols are very strict."

**Saeran**

Saeran is certainly impressed. He thought Jaehee might have decided to take a page from their book about the scariness of the mundane and say the foundation was made of paperwork... but having it actually be a deranged janitor was an unexpected twist.

(Talk about hidden depths.)

Though being the chief assistant of Jumin Han, it isn't too surprising Jaehee had an imagination prone to the violently gruesome. Especially when it came to stories about office work.

At least Yoosung looks like he's to get the hang of the horror stuff, raising his hand to offer a story next. One _not_ derived from LOLOL!

His voice shakes. "This apparently happened to a student from my university..."  Somehow, Yoosung's own nervousness just adds to the spookiness of the story.

Apparently a girl was home late from class, and lived in an apartment building with 14 floors... a handsome man got in the elevator with her and they got to chatting. He said he lived on the 13th floor, and when the elevator reached it he pulled out a knife and laughed evilly.

Except instead of stabbing her then and there, he said he'd see her on the 14th floor and left the elevator to climb up the stairs.

Without warning, the elevator doors slammed shut and trapped the girl within...

But when the elevator opened on the 14th floor…she was already dead.

Many people still warn of this man being out there, and it's why elevators now have a stop button.

Whether Yoosung believes his own story or not is up for debate.

Mostly everyone scoffs, except for Jumin who again reassures his wife:

"You know we have extensive security."

**Saeyoung**

Then it's Zen's turn. Unsurprisingly, he truly comes into his own as everyone's attention turns toward him, Zen putting on his narrator's persona like Saeyoung would shrug into his hoodie.

It’s a story from one of his theatre buddies, about a movie focusing on an evil presence that possesses a young child in an attempt to bring the entire world into another dimension, as a power source for its own twisted reality.

The film itself is creepy, but what is creepier is all the constant accidents and issues on set - as if supernatural forces themselves were determined to ensure the film was never made.

The child actor had to be replaced twice, the first two growing deathly ill within the first couple weeks of shooting.

A plane carrying the director was struck by lightning on his way to one of the locations. Animals trained to perform in one scene of the film turned on their handler and mauled his face, scarring him permanently.

And a low, mysterious humming noise that often accompanied unusual events on set, some strange but harmless, others dangerous accidents, barely escaped.

"The noise... sounded something like this..." Zen adds, imitating the low hum.

It's... a very creepy sound. Even Saeyoung feels a mild chill at the performance.

"And every actor who worked on that film has been plagued with bad luck ever since..."

Zen reels off their names, and what happened to them, sometimes years after the film's release.

"And some say... when they died... that hum... that eerie humming noise... was heard by the bystanders at the scene."

Zen pauses.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm--"

Extremely creepy. MC clings to Jumin, who seems as calm as always.

Everyone turns to the corporate heir expectantly, waiting to hear how he's going to diminish the story this time.

"Hmmm. I can confirm this. I've heard many of these tales about that film myself. The director is certainly a very haunted man."

**Saeran**

"Seriously?" Zen seems just as baffled as anyone that his story was accepted so easily. He deflates slightly, having worked himself up in preparation to challenge Jumin to do better.

"Yes. We can watch it ne-"

Jumin gets cut off by a _very_ desperate Yoosung, "Don't you have a story, Jumin?"

MC perks up, apparently forgetting all terror and releasing her tight hold on Jumin's arm.

...Saeran does the same for Saeyoung, reluctantly.

If the married couple could refrain from clinging all night, they could too…

"Actually, we wanted everyone in the RFA to have a story tonight..." MC explains to the group, prefacing the story to come.

**Saeyoung**

"So for this one... I’m going to hand you each a piece of paper containing instructions, along with the name of your teammate for this next event. And Jumin will tell us the story of this theatre... and its inhabitant."

Jumin cracks open his arcane-looking book, carefully tucking down the sheet of printed paper he has stored inside it.

He begins. "Listen closely to the story of this theatre, and the one being who lived permanently within its walls. Today, we will finally give him peace."

He outlines how his father had purchased the theatre when Jumin was just a child. Young Jumin explored the theatre many times, but it was only as a teen he discovered a hidden room under the floor... inside it, a single wooden chest.

And in the chest...

"...was Crowley," Jumin finishes, gesturing to the – (wait).

The plastic skeleton is sitting back in the front row again.

(...that wasn't me.)

Saeyoung could have sworn that no one else had moved during the stories. But, maybe...?

The skeleton looks back at them, unmoving.

"Some say he was once a mannequin... but then he wasted away to a plastic skeleton in that chest!" MC adds, grinning.

"And tonight... we will summon his spirit... and bring him peace." Jumin intones solemnly.

"We what?" Zen is too confused to argue.

"Check your papers~" MC instructs, "and hope that you can trust them with… your very life!!!"

Jumin continues. "Indeed. For they will be the person to go on the hunt with you for the sacred items we need for this ritual - which I will begin here while you search. We need a bell, a sword, and the original wooden chest. They are all here, somewhere."

A treasure hunt, then. Saeyoung's game.

He still has one hand casually around his brother's shoulders, as if he hasn't noticed it's still there. Which, to be honest, he hasn't, fully. It just feels natural. But no one has been bothered by it so far - everyone far too into the game and the theme.

(But who am I going to explore with...)

It would be good if... it was...

But it is not.

"Ah! I'm with Jaehee!" he comments brightly.

It's... fine. He hasn't had a chance to talk with Jaehee tonight, and he’s been at Saeran’s side for all the ghost stories. He shouldn’t be greedy…

**Saeran**

Meanwhile, Saeran has been assigned MC as his partner. She gives him a big wink.

"It wouldn't be much fun if our resident genius twins solved the puzzle before everyone else," she explains.

The compliment makes Saeran flush, but he can't deny there's some truth to it. These pair ups would give everyone a fair chance:

While they were friends, Saeyoung could wind Jaehee up and get off track.

Zen and Yoosung were… themselves… but could click and work together too.

As for himself and MC...

Awkward.

"What about you, Jumin?" Saeran hears Yoosung ask. Even though it was obvious why the CEO couldn't participate - he planned where the objects were planted.

But Jumin responds gamely, like he expected the question. "As I am casting the spell, I cannot leave the area. The rules are very clear." He holds up the book meaningfully.

(I wonder if it's real.)

There was a good chance. Jumin had expressed interest in the occult in the past.

"Unless we want to be cursed by spirits, I will stay."

MC nods solemnly, supporting her husband in his eccentricities as usual. Eyes shining with love...

(Ah...)

(I wonder... If my eyes look like that.)

It might be dangerous to look at Saeyoung if they do.

"Without further ado, let us begin." Jumin announces.

A clap of thunder echoes overhead, perfectly dramatic and causing Yoosung at least to jump...

Saeran sees MC fidgeting with her wand.

(Clever.)

While not a big fan of being scared himself, Saeran can appreciate the effort put into harmlessly spooking someone.

**Saeyoung**

The dramatic touch is an excellent start to the treasure hunt.

Along with the name of their partner, each team has been provided clues to assist them in locating their object. Saeyoung and Jaehee combine their notes to read their first clue.

Strangely, the handwriting doesn't  look like Jumin's _or_ MC's. Saeyoung is familiar with both.

"Hmmm. Do you think Crowley wrote these?" Saeyoung jokes.

Jaehee studies the papers, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know... when I look at these..." She glances at Jumin. "When I look at these... it reminds me of Driver Kim's logbook entries..."

Saeyoung files this information away for later.

Their clue seems to be regarding the sword. And the wording very much points to the location being... the ceiling...

He wonders if he and Jaehee were given a more physically demanding task given they both have a background in... physically demanding activities. Jaehee never stopped her judo classes, and seemed to be taking more time to go out hiking again, too – a hobby she’d found less time for during her first few years in the RFA. Her workload had improved a lot since Jumin and MC had become an item, though, allowing Jaehee to re-introduce some of the other things she loved back into her life.

As the other groups move away from the starting area, Jaehee and Saeyoung look for a way up into the ceiling... there is, apparently, a storage area of some kind above the projection booth...

**Saeran**

As each of the pairs split off, Saeran considers the clue he has and exactly who his partner is.

MC.

Which means Jumin was very likely biased in choosing what object they were going to go for.

No way would he have his wife heft around a heavy object. It is somewhat of a surprise that he would leave her to Saeran though, but...

(Guess that means he really doesn't consider me a threat anymore.)

Okay. That wasn't fair. Jumin did think well of him now, and trusted Saeran to be sensible. No reason to get gloomy.

Being with MC just tended to bring out his guilt... that's all.

"Earth to Saeran~ I know your brother's a space-case, but you too?" She jokes, clearly trying to accommodate him and play with the twin-sync concept.

(Really... Jumin's a lucky man to have married someone so kind.)

"Ah... sorry. You could say we are of two minds."

Best to play along if he wants to get through this either way, and the response seems to delight MC well enough.

Looking at the clue, it's pretty clear that to find the bell they need to go to the projector room. Not too far.

Again: A calculated move by Jumin.

They both head to investigate it, and it doesn't take long to find the next clue hidden under the projector.

Standing close together, both he and MC puzzle it over and Saeran finds he's starting to... have fun.

**Saeyoung**

"OMG~" comes Saeyoung's voice from above their heads. Followed by shuffling noises. "Jaehee!!! I can't fit in there!"

They're obviously not doing anything dodgy, but the wording is certainly entertaining.

Jaehee's voice, higher and lighter, is indiscernible though the ceiling. Only her usual melodic tone makes it through - slightly cajoling, it sounds like.

"But Jaehee, you're smaller than me!!"

More indiscernible sounds of Jaehee talking.

"My skin is very sensitive you know~ What if I told you I'm allergic to crawlspaces?"

A pause.

"You're sooooooo mean!!!!!"

Seems like they're struggling to obtain their first clue.

Then there's the sound of scraping, and a thump, then.

"Gah!! It just goes to a vent!! There's nothing heeeeeereeeee!"

More shuffling sounds, then, "I think I just ate a spiderweb."

**Saeran**

"Sucks to be them," Saeran comments at the distraction, causing MC to giggle.

...she really was cute.

"I don't know. The two of them up there together, in a cramped space... and you heard what your brother was saying...~"

Nevermind.

Sure, Saeyoung flirted around a little. But it didn't mean anything. Especially not with _Jaehee_ of all people. MC really had the strangest ideas.

...probably.

Something about his face must have tipped MC off (knew I needed to watch myself) because she tilts her head, suddenly dropping the conspiratorial atmosphere. "Don't worry so much. Everyone knows how much you mean to each other..." she says in her vague comforting way, with the kind of voice that makes you think she really gets you. Though there's more meaning in her words than perhaps she even knows.

Trust MC to pick up on the subtlest feeling. And to be considerate enough to care when it counted.

Yet now it makes Saeran feel defensive. Afraid that she was veering too close to the truth.

So he covers it up with bluster, "Where did you get that idea? He's just messing around. As usual."

In fact, why would MC be concerned for him at all... unless she truly thought… Jaehee had a chance.

His sense of fun dissipates, just leaving him anxious and tense.

**Saeyoung**

They hear a thump, and Saeyoung's voice becomes slightly clearer.

"I _told_ you it wouldn't be - ugh! Why would you think he'd hide it there anyway?" Pause. "O-ohhh... good point. Jumin _would_ make us work that hard..."

They must be directly overhead now. Even Jaehee's voice is faintly audible in snatches.

"--ciel, if you -- clue clearly states that -- narrow. So we can't exclude --"

"Haaaaaaaaaah..." Saeyoung sighs dramatically, voice now roughly over the projector. "I can't - w-WWAAAA-!"

More scuffling, then... Silence that feels like it lasts a minute, though its probably just a few seconds.

"--can let go now..."

Saeyoung's next words are as difficult to make out as Jaehee's have been, voice much softer. "A-ah. S-sorry. I -- mean to -- appreciate the -- and -- "

They can't make out Jaehee's response at all, but Saeyoung's next ones make MC jump with the sudden volume.

"JAEHEE!! THAT'S IT!"

More indecipherable chatter, and then a triumphant laugh from Saeyoung - joined by a muffled version of Jaehee's beautiful chuckle with a "-- really -- a genius after all."

"Come on, let's get back down and read this one in the light."

Footsteps head towards the back of the room.

There's a manhole in the ceiling in that direction, which must be what Jaehee and Saeyoung used to enter the roof initially.

**Saeran**

Sounds like they're getting along...

(I feel sick.)

Rather than stick around to see them emerge from the loft all friendly, Saeran uses their success as an excuse to focus back on the clue. Ignoring the way MC watches him.

Piecing it together doesn't take him very long. "We need to go to the concession stand."

With little ado, Saeran heads off - expecting MC to follow him. Or not. Up to her.

Not that he'll be alone for long. There's a sudden shout from the direction of the bathrooms... and Yoosung runs down the hall.

**Saeyoung**

Folding the ladder back up into the ceiling, Saeyoung and Jaehee look at each other, and both start to chuckle. Saeyoung is the worst off, but Jaehee looks pretty dusty as well.

"Your Alice costume... will you need to dryclean it?"

Jaehee shakes her head. "It should be fine." She stretches, glad to be able to stand easily again. "Aaaaah~ That was surprisingly fun! I've never seen an area like that before. I wonder if theatres for plays and musicals have places like that, too!"

Saeyoung shakes dust from his hair. "Hmmm... some definitely do," he confirms. "I once had a mission where I -" he catches himself, "- ah, do you still have the next clue?"

Jaehee graciously lets his tangent slide without pushing him for more information. "Yes. Let's read-"

Which is when they hear a distant shout.

"Sounds like Yoosung," Saeyoung comments dryly.

Jaehee lowers the note, frowning. "Oh. I hope he and Zen are okay."

"Relax~" Saeyoung coaxes. "He probably just saw a bug. Maybe a cockroach."

"Ah. Like your story..." Jaehee eyes him with faint suspicion.

"I promise neither I nor Saeran have brought any bugs with us," Saeyoung cuts in, waving his hands, which sends some dust flying off his sleeves into the air.

The two of them bend over their note, and together quickly piece together the location they needed to visit next.

**Saeran**

Meanwhile, Yoosung practically barrels into MC, quivering in fear. Being the sort of person she is, MC immediately tries to comfort him.

(...He's milking that.)

Yoosung could be whiny and truly scared, but it was obvious he was taking advantage of the attention.

...Not that Saeran could judge.

Not that most of them could.

Yoosung just happened to be obvious about it.

Thankfully, that also means he recovers quickly and soon they're all on their way, Yoosung abandoning Zen to his fate.

(He'll be fine...)

**Saeyoung**

"Yoosung Kim YOU COWARD!!"

When Saeyoung and Jaehee encounter Zen, he's fuming, coming out of the toilets with a second clue clutched in his hands.

Apparently, Yoosung has been spooked and just ditched Zen entirely.

Naturally, Jaehee immediately invites Zen to join them instead, given otherwise Zen's going to have to carry back a heavy chest all on his own. Not to mention solving the second clue.

"I'd hoped he'd be more mature than this by now..." Jaehee sympathises.

Zen snorts. "Oh, he knows what he's doing. He just knows he can get away with behaving like that… UGH!! Normally I don't mind but..."

Saeyoung reaches up to pat Zen on the shoulder. "Cuteness is a powerful weapon, Zen~ You can't help but get zapped by it~"

It does feels like Yoosung is still waiting for a compelling reason to stop acting like the youngest child... even though, well, he is...

(I really should think about this more, later... been a while since I tried meddling in his life... that boy needs a mental reset...)

The three realise Zen's clue will take them to the theatre entrance, which is further away than Saeyoung and Jaehee's... so it makes sense to go do his first, then check their clue’s location on the way back.

As the three exit the corridor, Saeyoung's heart rises at the sight of Saeran in the distance...

...then sinks a little, seeing MC has linked her arms in both Yoosung's and Saeran's as they walk.

(It's stupid to be jealous of this...)

She's a married woman... not that he knows about the details of their relationship... Jumin didn't seem like the 'sharing type', though...

She certainly seems to be taking a lot of pleasure in having two handsome men accompany her like this, though.

(I mean... of course... I'm sure that would be nice...)

He flicks his eyes to Zen and Jaehee for half a second.

(Hahaha... no way Jaehee would be into that, though. She doesn't like the focus on herself.)

"Kinda makes you want to punish Yoosung though, doesn't it..." Saeyoung adds, still staring at the trio in front of them. "Kinda makes you want to put him in his place… remind him to stop relying on others letting him misbehave..."

Zen warms to the suggestion instantly, and there's a certain sparkle in Jaehee's eyes too.

"What are you suggesting, Luciel?"

"I don't have a plan yet," Saeyoung admits, stepping before the two of them to turn around, grinning. "But ...we can think of something, right?"

The three of them nod, a conspiratorial air settling over the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pure coincidence that we reached this plot arc in October (we RP'd these events back in April) but I'm doing my best to post a chapter a day so that it can be completed for Halloween, given the timing ^^


	4. HELL NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' competitive streak fires up even further as a challenge is issued - both determined to win.

**Saeran**

While a certain trio schemes, the other group is focused on solving the mystery.

Kind of.

"Are you okay with horror, Saeran?" Yoosung asks unexpectedly, still clinging onto MC. Which meant MC had looped her free arm with Saeran, too. Probably not wanting him to feel ignored.

(It’s kinda uncomfortable, though...)

The touch itself wasn't bad. Only... it made Saeran feel warm, accepted, and included. Things he didn't deserve, even now. Not when he's internally resenting the both of them, for reasons they knew nothing about.

The least Saeran can do is try to be social.

"I guess..." It's a poor answer, mostly because Saeran doesn't want to go into detail about the theoretical why and how. Instead, he shifts the topic.

"I'm not a fan though. I prefer stories with happy endings. Fairy tales."

MC and Yoosung both doubletake, not entirely believing their ears. It makes Saeran flustered.

"W...what?"

Both make various excuses, which boil down to not expecting that genre to be to Saeran's taste. Yoosung seems to warm to Saeran for it though, going on about how he prefers romcoms himself.

... for some reason, MC's eyes shine.

Saeran tries not to pay too much attention to either and focus on the clue instead, now that they've made it to the concession stand. Empty, of course. The RFA are the only people in the theatre at the moment... aside from Jumin's security detail outside.

**Saeyoung**

As they draw nearer, his twin, MC and Yoosung only look _closer_...

It's… fine...

Saeyoung wants Saeran to have friends...

(He thinks Yoosung has a crush on me, though... if that was true, what if Yoosung also...)

A rock forms in the pit of his stomach.

_If_ Yoosung felt that way about Saeyoung... (But I mean, he blushes over everything. And he's clingy. And he never ever talks about guys like that... he's always sighing over girls... went to that group date to meet _girls_ ).

... _If_ he did, then... (Saeran... wouldn't he be even more attractive? Compared to me. As a person...)

At least _Yoosung’s_ not linking arms directly with his brother. He’s not sure he could take it.

(Focus on the clues. Stop being stupid.)

"Can't believe they're walking like that..." Zen says aloud, echoing Saeyoung's own guilty thoughts.

The three of them eventually catch up with the linked trio, and...

"Hello, traitor~" Zen hums just behind Yoosung's ear, making him jump and blush, again, dropping MC's arm.

"Z-Zen! It's not what it looks like! I'm h-helping them!"

(Yeah... he blushes at everything...)

MC turns to look back at them, and - she's still holding onto Saeran.

"Maybe we should exchange hostages~" Saeyoung suggests, coming up behind the two of them and –

“…gotcha.”

\- wrapping his arms around Saeran's waist from behind. Saeyoung rests his head on his brother's shoulder, kicking up a leg behind himself like he's a 1950s movie heroine getting swept up in a kiss. "How am I meant to think about these clues when you've kidnapped my little brother like this~"

"You seemed to be having fun earlier~" MC grins back at him, entirely unperturbed by his act.

"O-oh...?" Saeyoung tilts his head, genuinely confused.

But before MC can elaborate, Jaehee prods Saeyoung's back. "Luciel, stop pestering your brother - you know it'd be unfair if you two teamed up... and..."

Her voice takes on a note of surprise, possibly at herself. "...it _has_ been fun. I'd never have guessed." Zen stops pinching Yoosung's cheeks to let out an awed ‘Wow!’ as Yoosung rubs his his, flustered but somehow, cheerful...

Zen continues, pleased, glancing between Saeyoung and Jaehee. "You two _have_ been getting along really well today! Guess you just needed to get out of the messenger to appreciate each other!"

Saeyoung lets go of Saeran reluctantly, to turn to pout at Zen. "Zen... I appreciate everyone in RFA! I've appreciated everyone since the start!"

Zen laughs. "Still, nice to see you two getting along, Seven."

**Saeran**

Caught, Saeran had wanted to melt back into his brother's arms, never to be let go...

MC's comment about their fun makes him paranoid though, and he can sense Saeyoung sharing that same anxiety.

Then Jaehee wanting to spend more time with Saeyoung, and... Zen's teasing... Yoosung's intrigue and MC's triumphant grin...

Saeran's limbs seize up as Saeyoung's fall away, and instead he's enveloped in negativity.

(...I need to get out of here...)

"Let's get back to treasure hunting," he suggests rather abruptly, to everyone else's consternation. After all, they had a good mood going on.

MC comes to his rescue though, sensing Saeran's discomfort. And... well, she has another reason too.

"Sure. I don't want to keep Jumin waiting too long ~<3"

Suddenly the atmosphere shifts to people trying not to groan.

**Saeyoung**

(Ah...)

Saeran seems a little deflated... and... he can't seem to pick up any of his thoughts at all. Though maybe Saeran just doesn’t feel like sharing any of them.

Maybe Saeyoung shouldn't have grabbed his twin without warning like that... it might have made him worry. Maybe Saeyoung was too selfish... again...

(I'm sorry...) but he doesn't try to communicate the apology directly. Saeran might just... want to stay like that for a while.

(Yeah. I probably made him worry... being so touchy in front of everyone).

It's a struggle not to reach out to him again, but -

"All right! I bet we're gonna find _both_ our treasures and be back first~" he teases MC, who sticks out her tongue at him. "Oh! Those're fighting gestures, Mrs Fairy Vampire Cat. Are you throwing down the gauntlet???"

The group exchange a few more fightin' words, and then split off again. Determined, Jaehee, Zen and Saeyoung march off to the entry, the location of Zen's clue. Hopefully this will be where the first item they'll need is stored... it'd make sense for Jumin to leave it with his bodyguards...

And once they have that, then it's straight to the theatre curtains for the sword! And victory!

Really, bringing back two of the three items is pretty good, but if they can beat MC's team, all the better...

**Saeran**

It's silly to set that challenge when the opposing team is already at their second location.

Case in point: The bell is found within minutes in a cash register.

"So much for them beating us." Saeran comments dryly, handing MC the prize. Cheered up by the clear victory. Without further ado, the trio makes their way back to Jumin. Ringing the bell all the way, declaring their incoming win.

It'd take a miracle for Saeyoung's team to pull through.

**Saeyoung**

It's not what anyone would normally call 'a miracle', but certainly the trio are witness to a 'spectacle' as they make their way back to the theatre, telegraphing their every move with the bell.

(Really. Making such a racket.)

(Almost like they _wanted_ to fall into a trap.)

"Comin' through~ Yah-ho~!"

Saeyoung's yell is their first warning that something unusual is afoot.

The second indicator is the low rumbling noise.

The third, the sound of multiple pairs of feet thumping on the ground - eerily, all in synch.

Yoosung barely has a chance to comprehend what's happening, as he holds the bell in the air, frozen in mid-ring at the startling sounds heading towards them.

It's handy, Saeyoung knowing Jumin's current security pass-phrase, along with having the Head Assistant's (and her security badge) on-hand.

Jumin's bodyguards really are at the peak of fitness. And work together so smoothly!

Zen and Saeyoung are having the time of their lives, riding on a large catering trolley, on the lower shelf, a heavy-looking chest, presumably the one from Jumin's story.

Jaehee, is, interestingly, nowhere to be seen - although no one else has time to really think about that.

"Okay, we can take it from here!" Saeyoung shouts, as the bodyguards pushing the catering trolley stop, nodding - also in synch - and leave to return to their posts. Saeyoung gives a thumbs up to their retreating backs. But he switches into action again a moment later, as he leaps off the catering trolley, along with Zen.

Zen jumps behind the trolley to push it on his own (if the guards took it the whole way, it might be considered cheating, after all). It’s no longer hurtling across the floor quite as quickly as before, but the actor is making good time even on his own.

Meanwhile…

"Sorry, Yoosingie-boy!" Seven whoops, scooping the smaller man up with practiced ease - all thanks to Saeran - and starts jogging towards the theatre doors alongside Zen, who looks possessed by a demon at this point.

"For whom the bell tolls - it's me!!" Saeyoung taunts, as Yoosung clings to him in surprise.

"Welcome back," Zen smirks at the blonde, satisfied that they’ve recaptured his teammate as well as the bell. That said, they're hardly in the clear. They don't have the sword, and while Saeyoung is pretty decent at carrying people at this point, he can't match Zen's pace at all - the actor disappears around a corner, leaving Saeyoung only a little ahead of MC and Saeran.

**Saeran**

Like hell.

**LIKE HELL.**

Now. It. Is. On.

Something about being one-upped by Saeyoung really brings the worst out of Saeran.

"Quick - go find Jaehee." Saeran instructs MC, keeping his eyes on Saeyoung ahead of them. Her absence was the most noticeable after all, and MC probably had the best chance against Jaehee anyway - there's no way she was going to be able to refuse her boss's wife.

Which left him and his twin... and Yoosung in his arms.

Honestly! Saeyoung made such a big deal about carrying him around, and now he scoops Yoosung up like it's nothing?!

Although, his brother’s showmanship has its benefits - a handicap that makes it difficult for Saeyoung to escape, no matter how good a runner he is.

As it is, Saeran probably still won't catch up. That just means he has to get clever.

Zen, for all his speed on the cart, didn't factor in one thing: it isn't meant to go _that_ fast.  Destabilizing it and causing a crash with his twin close behind would be easy.

And Saeran has pretty good aim. Saeran digs into his pockets for some hard candy he pilfered earlier, when everyone was invited to have a snack. They're not big, but throw enough of them...

For a cart, they're basically tacks.

Zen ends up skidding spectacularly into a wall.

What is this, Maria Kart?

**Saeyoung**

Sliding like a baseball player going in for the plate, Saeyoung attempts to slow and stop himself so that he won't collide with Zen (d-dangerous...!) or send Yoosung flying.

There's only one thing for it. It's been a while since he tried this, though...

He lets his centre of gravity shift back, and his weight shift onto his heels - it all takes place over a couple seconds, but he collapses downwards in a way that spreads the impact over as much of the fleshier parts of the back of his thighs and butt as possible - coming to a stop before the cart.

(Phew..! Still got it...)

(...ouch.... OUCH...)

He'll have a light bruise at most, but the sting of it isn't exactly fun.

(My bruises from that time in the hacking room only just healed, too…)

He can’t avoid the mild spike of irritation that briefly flares within at the thought. What was Saeran doing?! He could have really been hurt! Zen and Yoosung, too!

"S-seven-hyung!" Yoosung turns to look at him, still in his arms, cushioned from most of the impact. "Are you okay? I-"

Which is when Zen swoops in and snatches the bell from Yoosung's hands. "Bell and sword is still two outta three, haha~ Have fun with the chest Yoosung! Mwahahahaha~!"

Zen is _really_ fired up. Saeyoung swears he can hear the squeal of a motorcycle’s wheels somehow…

But Yoosung also has a competitive streak... and used to being top rank in the games he plays...

"No way! Now way!!!"

Yoosung scrambles up as Zen sprints off, stepping on Saeyoung's foot as he goes - though it doesn't really hurt anything other than his feelings (how very dare you).

Which leaves just the twins. And the chest.

Saeran is rapidly approaching, but -

"Hyung...!"

Saeran kneels down beside him, competitive fire doused at the sight of Saeyoung dropping to the ground like that - especially carrying the weight of two people. "Are you hurt?"

(Did I hurt you?) The touch of his hand on his twin's communicates that thought perfectly.

Saeyoung softens. "I'm fine... it's nothing... not a scratch."

"Ah. Good!" And Saeran springs to his feet again to head to the trolley and the chest!

**HELL NO!**

It was nice his brother at least checked on him first, and waited for a reply before leaving (UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE) - but!!

No comforting? No fussing? Hell no!!

Screw the competition, he'll collect his own damn prize.

Which is how, as Saeran squats down to upright the trolley, he finds himself turned and pinned against it instead.

"Where do you think you're going...?" Saeyoung grins, but it's a grin Saeran doesn't often see.

Saeran was, of course, perfectly capable of being dangerous. His skills had been forged through necessity where they were needed. Mostly he had to teach himself.

Saeyoung, on the other hand, had been _trained_ to be dangerous. His style is very different. The positioning of his hands on Saeran's body as effective as they are precise.

The grin...

Cats look like they're smiling all the time, too... but every domestic cat is perfectly capable of tearing you to shreds, if they really, really wanted to.

They just choose not to.

Saeyoung pounces, but keeps his claws in - mostly.

He murmurs into Saeran's ear. "You'll stay with me, won't you~? Help your poor injured brother pick up that big chest, right~? My one and only~?"

Then he kisses Saeran's ear lightly, loosening his grip with his hands so that he can instead slide them along Saeran's waist to his back. "Or do you want me to wrestle you to the ground instead...? Because that'd be fun too~"

So much for holding back after making his twin uncomfortable with that hug earlier.

But he's not thinking about that right now.

He's thinking about Saeran's breathing, and how it changed when Saeyoung leaned in.

And his scent, and how much more he wants to smell it...

And his eyes... that...

**Saeran**

Are watering in an attempt not to sneeze.

Any other time this would be very, very sexy, and Saeran might just be tempted to pull Saeyoung into the janitor's closet - if it wasn't for the fact that his twin was _covered_ in dust from his earlier crawl in the ceiling.

Unable to hold back, Saeran turns his head aside. "AH.... AHCHOO! ... ugh..."

Pushing Saeyoung off him lest the dust irritate his sinuses more, Saeran focuses back on the chest and the cart. For once, unable to be seduced.

**Saeyoung**

(Are you still mad at me from when I hugged you before...?)

Maybe. But Saeyoung gave his twin options, and his twin has just. Brushed him off again without even a word.

So much of the time, Saeyoung is more than happy to give… and to bend… just to see Saeran happy. For reasons good and bad.

But…

(Frustrating...)

(You won’t even respond to me?)

Before Saeran can stand, Saeyoung tackles him to the ground, this time, a little more serious with how he does it. Straddling his thighs, hands pressing Saeran's wrists against the floor firmly. Somehow, the way he does it doesn't hurt at all, while being very, very clear about how difficult it'll be to break the hold.

They're still out of sight, though. For now, at least.

"So you want the second option, then...?" He grins his earlier grin, lowering his lips to Saeran's ear again, "that's fine with me... so long as you're with me... that's fine..."

**Saeran**

"S... Saeyoung?"

Looks like Saeran flipped some sort of switch. Saeyoung could be annoyingly stubborn and persistent at times, particularly when he was worried. But for some reason... This was a little different. Dangerous. Sexual.

Domineering.

This was more than being playful, a clear demand for attention in Saeyoung's every move.

Saeran is intrigued. Wants to explore this side to his brother more...

If only it wasn't for the dust!!

"I... Can't..."

He sneezes again, unable to hold back.


	5. Black cat, white cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A technical error gives the twins a chance to be alone...

**Saeyoung**

Maybe it's for the best that Saeran’s reaction to his advances is to sneeze. As Saeran’s nose continues to run, Saeyoung picks up the sound of footsteps approaching from around the corner. The gait sounds like Zen's - because of course, Saeyoung recognises it.

(Guess you've been saved by the bell.)

Saeyoung really can’t help himself.

He releases Saeran, and stands, dusting himself off, which only makes Saeran sneeze again, as he follows suit.

But Zen doesn't have the bell. And he won't explain _how_ Yoosung got it off him, but he looks very, very embarrassed.

Teams re-shuffled yet again, the three call a truce and return to the theatre at last. It appears MC and Jaehee also called a truce, returning to Jumin first with the sword.

Followed by Yoosung, who is practically crowing with victory, and the bell.

Then... the last three.

"Wow, Seven-hyung," Yoosung taunts. "Guess you and Saeran aren't a match for me, hehehe~"

MC chimes in. "I think with how much we all switched around, in the end, we were all part of each other's success, don't you think?"

"A beautiful sentiment," Jumin remarks fondly, drawing his wife into his arms. "Shall we start the ritual?"

They all place the items in the chalk circle Jumin has drawn, then he begins to chant nonsense as MC takes the lid off a fresh container of dry ice, placing it in the chest.

Then, as Jumin reaches the climax - all the lights go out!!!

**Saeran**

Feeling a little guilty for having to rebuff Saeyoung's advances, Saeran takes the chance to grab his twin's arm as if he's scared.

He isn't, of course.

But he can pretend to be.

Seconds later the lights flicker back on, and...

The skeleton is gone.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung waits for the sneeze, but doesn't get one. Did the rest of the dust finally get knocked off, or was it just he wasn't moving around as much?

The hand around his arm feels good, though...

...he's still frustrated...

So at the reveal that Crowley has left the building he plays up his 'fear' even more than his twin, turning to wrap his free arm around Saeran's chest, grasping his shoulder - which means he's practically pressing their cheeks together.

"UUUUUAAAAAA! Jumin really did it now! We're gonna get cursed~" he wails, though of course none of the RFA members take his fear seriously.

"You two are so cute~" MC says, as she picks up a package to her right. Jumin keeps an arm on her back, possessively. "But don't worry, see - we've been blessed!"

She hands out a small, spookily-decorated gift to each of them – sweet though it is, it does mean the twins have to release their grip on each other.

Everyone has something different, tailored to them. MC, as always, has been very observant about the personalities and interests of every member. Just little things to remember the night by.

As the skeleton wrapping paper is put aside, though, it's time for everyone to gather more snacks in preparation for the closing movie of the night.

Although... there seems to be something wrong with the projector and the media machine. Possibly because whoever had flicked off the lights earlier had done it by literally removing and replacing a fuse.

"Uh..." MC says, looking sadly at her now-useless wand. "Seven, could you...?"

"It probably just needs a reboot!" Saeyoung says comfortingly. "But don't worry - we're on it~!"

He takes Saeran's hand to lead him up to the projection room.

He... really doesn't need a second pair of hands to help him, but the RFA don't know that.

**Saeran**

Sometimes Saeyoung's reputation for being a clown could really come in handy. Being held by him so closely feels good, and the dust must have gotten shaken off because Saeran doesn't feel like sneezing anymore.

On top of that, getting a thoughtful gift...

It's a nice night. Saeran takes a moment to appreciate exactly what MC's gotten him, distracted from any technical issues. It's clearly been inspired by small details in passing conversations - since they're a collection of pins. One an ice cream, another a white cat, and yet another a cloud.

Saeyoung seems to have a matching pin of a black cat, too... it's cute. MC obviously was invested in their relationship.

Judging from how receptive MC has been, as well as the way the RFA has reacted to their antics tonight... (They're more accepting than I thought.)

It makes Saeran feel somewhat bad for how he's misjudged them. Especially MC and how awkward he felt with her.

Which isn't to say they could be completely honest about their love, but... it was something. A fact compounded by how Saeyoung drags him up to the projector room with him without any comments or complaints, despite not needing help.

(That, or they're more tech-illiterate than I imagined.)

Unlikely. At least for Jaehee and Yoosung, and maybe MC too. Probably they'd just grown accustomed to Saeyoung's so-called brother complex, which had definitely been played up tonight.

(...so we'll only have a few minutes...)

The door closes behind them, and Saeran moves immediately - pinning Saeyoung to it in revenge for earlier.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung grins back at his twin, not resisting. "Mmm? Do you think the door is part of the technical problem, Saeran? Want to investigate it closer?"

He tilts up his chin. "Or did you have something you wanted to discuss with me?"

**Saeran**

If Saeyoung wanted to front, then...

"I did, actually... what was that earlier?"

There's no question to what he's referring to. That side of Saeyoung which was darkly adamant about his desires, to the point of overcoming any concerns for Saeran...

It really was nothing to sneeze at.

"I knew you could be pigheaded, but that was a little different..."

Saeran's tone isn't accusing. Just curious.

**Saeyoung**

"Did I seem different?" he asks coyly, "maybe possessed by a ghost...?"

But then he grins again, flashing Saeran that same look from earlier.

He's on edge, that's for sure.

"I want you..." he confirms, at last. "And it's probably for the best you've got my hands busy right now, because if I had my way you'd already be on the floor..."

His eyes glitter in the semi-dark of the projection room, as he tilts his head to the side a little. "And that'd be bad... I might not want to let you go for a while..."

Whatever it was that's set him off, he's clearly enjoying it now.

**Saeran**

The confirmation is nice to hear after spending too much time worrying about Jaehee stealing his brother away. _Jaehee._ (I might be a little paranoid…)

Though really, with their history, can he be blamed for that?

It's still a mystery to Saeran exactly what triggered his twin to act the way he did, Saeyoung deflecting with his joke about the paranormal.

He has an idea on how to get the information out of Saeyoung though.

"You never wanted me like that before, though... if you tell me, then maybe..."

Saeran leans his mouth into Saeyoung's ear, mimicking his move earlier.

"I'll give you a kiss."

**Saeyoung**

"You think so...?" Saeyoung asks, a note of genuine confusion in his voice. "I've certainly felt this way before... maybe I've just kept it more to myself until now..."

He studies his twin's expression, as Saeran leans back and away from his ear.

"I just… got tired of sharing you… and I’ve been wanting you since this morning, and…”

He gives Saeran a possessive look, eyes glancing at his arms...

"...that's all."

There’s more that he could say. More that’s been building up under the surface. But he doesn’t really want to get into it when they only have a few minutes up here.

**Saeran**

So, a combination of factors. And this time Saeran didn't even mean to deny Saeyoung, or to invoke any jealousy.

"Really... it looked like you were having plenty of fun without me."

Despite his twin's clinginess, Saeran was starting to feel like he was the only one that resented sharing his brother. Never mind that both of them wanted to be here tonight. Being lovers certainly complicated matters.

(Is this what they call a honeymoon phase...?)

The obsession they had for one another, and the desire to monopolize... It was more difficult to ignore in the company of others. All Saeran wanted to do was spend time with his twin in their little bubble, forever.

(I'm not sure if it can be called a phase when we're… like this...)

And thinking about it makes Saeran crave it even more.

As promised, Saeran's lips find Saeyoung's hungrily.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung returns the kiss with all the energy and passion he'd used to pin his twin against the floor not that long ago.

(I don't want to share you...)

(I don't want to have to stop touching you...)

(I don't want anyone else to touch you...) he thinks, more darkly. In synch with his twin's thoughts, Saeyoung wonders as well: is this just a phase...?

But as much as he finds the jealousy disconcerting, aggressively pursuing his twin feels...

...satisfying.

If only he could be this demonstrative in front of them all.

(If it wouldn't cause problems for us...)

(I'd do this in front of them as many times as it takes to show them you're mine...)

**Saeran**

"Ah..."

There has been many times Saeran has wished he could hack into someone's brain and figure out what they're thinking. That's why hearing Saeyoung's thoughts feels like such a cheat... one he wants to abuse.

They have to separate and fix the projection setup soon, otherwise someone might get curious and come investigate what's wrong. And Saeyoung was right, that would be far more trouble than what it was worth... realistically speaking, no matter how tempting it was.

That didn't mean they couldn't be intimate in other ways. Their lips part and Saeran steps back.

"We should deal with this."

His mouth says, but his mind...

(I miss your touch already. I love kissing you... I'm already thinking about what we'll do at home.)

**Saeyoung**

There's a clear moment where Saeyoung really _does_ need to shut off for a second, closing his eyes, his comment about pushing Saeran to the ground very much not just hyperbole.

A breath, then he opens his eyes again, and they _shine._ He brushes past Saeran, fingers stroking his arm as he moves by to lean over the media machine.

It's fine. It just tripped the surge protector - he only needs to reset it and reboot the machine and it should be fine - the protector did its job.

(I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you any longer than it takes for the last pair of eyes on us to leave this theatre...)

Not that they're likely to be the last to lock up. And the carpark isn't that appealing.

(...but I want us to be somewhere where I can take my time making you moan, so I'll do my best...)

As the machine boots back up...

He turns around to grasp Saeran's hands, pulling him into another kiss.

(I said before...)

(Just before we came here...)

(I'll make you feel wonderful...)

(I'm not nearly done with that promise... I'll never be done with it...)

**Saeran**

The kiss is just as short as the last, but still leaves Saeran shivering.

This mindlink they had... could really be a powerful tool.

(Just being yours makes me feel amazing.) He admits, squeezing Saeyoung's hand.

They can still get away with holding hands, right?

With no time to spare, Saeran opens the door back into the theatre.

MC whoops when she spots them, gladly testing out the screen - and of course, it functions.

"Thanks guys! Welcome back!" She exclaims, ready to get the show rolling.

**Saeyoung**

No one even casts a second look at their hands.

They only let go once they find their seats, so that Saeran can clip the white cat pin to the lapel of his costume. Saeyoung does the same with the black cat, smiling.

(She really does value our bond.)

Saeyoung's other two pins suit him well, too... unlike Saeran's, they're linked by a chain, and... (Isn't this interesting...?) Saeyoung thinks, (an astronaut, and… a whale...)

Of course, it's just a coincidence. MC didn’t know about the whales they saw at their last date… Still, Saeyoung takes it as yet another good sign.

(With her on our side, we can have a little more freedom, for sure...)

Their hands entwine once more as the film starts, both of them falling in love with the film early on - the quirky character designs, catchy songs and the romance between the protagonist and his patchwork girlfriend make it a pleasure to watch. A nice, light-hearted way to end the evening - and it certainly doesn't escape their notice that the protagonist is a skeleton. MC really wove the whole evening together seamlessly. Truly, a skilled party planner.

As the lights come up, they stand and wander over to join everyone else by the snack table. There’s still a few cupcakes left.

"Maybe you two should have them," Saeyoung suggests, looking at Zen and Yoosung. Yoosung, because he's still a poor student, and Zen, because he almost never has food in his damn house.

"Ah, that's way too much sugar for me, sorry guys..." Zen dissembles, holding up his palm. "Can't get pimples when I have a performance coming up!"

The concept of Zen getting a pimple is a strange one. Yoosung, however, is more than happy to accept free food, although Jaehee steps in to suggest surely the twins should take one cupcake home each to enjoy their hard work again tomorrow, too.

It's a good idea. They divvy up the food, and everyone pitches in to help pack up. The cleaning, at least, will be done by Jumin's own staff, but taking down the decorations is up to the RFA members.

This time, Saeyoung shamelessly monopolises Saeran, the pair sharing all their tasks wordlessly.

"You two are exceptionally efficient," approves Jumin. "You hardly have to speak to know what the other needs. Twins' teamwork... I find this very interesting. Perhaps you both should consider applying the next time suitable roles open at C&R."

They can practically feel Jaehee's dissuading stare from the other side of the room.

Finally the twins share the task of taking down the largest black cat... But as Saeran leans over to hand it down to his twin, his knee twinges, probably thanks to their earlier scuffling, and his leg…

wobbles…

He falls -

\- safely into the arms of his twin.

It was hardly a long drop, given he was only a couple steps up the ladder, but everyone sounds impressed all the same.

"Ahh!"

"Nice catch, Luciel!"

(Phew...)

(That's not normally how you get my heart pounding...)

MC is at their side. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." they reply simultaneously, not intentionally this time.

"Then-!"

MC snaps a photo of the two of them, before Saeyoung lets go of his twin.

"Ahhh... what a moment!" MC had been snapping pictures with her phone all night, but she seems particularly pleased with this one.

"You're already wearing your pins, too! So cute!" Then - "Jumin! Let's take one together to finish the night!" - she dashes back over to her husband, who bends down indulgently to join her in the shot.

"I'm looking forward to getting a copy of that photo~" Saeyoung beams.

(Was hard not to kiss you for it, though~)

**Saeran**

Not for the first time, Saeran wonders if MC has an interest in abnormal love. The type that's a little dark and twisted at its roots.

After all, she's married to Jumin, who made his own predilections very clear, though he makes an effort to be well-behaved... in public. Saeran has seen his and MC's search history for kink gear.

It's probably one of those things which she likes to fantasise about and indulge in, but wouldn't approve of if it's 'real'. Saeran knows the type. He and Saeyoung have... a variation of that take in their own play, really. Speaking of which... that might be something they end up doing soon enough.

(You can kiss me all you want when you get home...)

First they need to finish up here though.

"Uh-huh. You can let me go now," he tells Saeyoung, and it's as much for their audience too.

Saeyoung obliges, clearly reluctant but able to get away with it. Saeran hears Yoosung mutter something and Zen scolding him for it - obviously believing Saeyoung was justified in his recalcitrance.

Come to think of it... (You could always pick Yoosung up again if you feel that way.) Saeran thinks pointedly, (Obviously both of you want to hold and be held.)

He's still a little bitter about Saeyoung taking something that was meant to be special and using it as just another tactic in their game.

**Saeyoung**

Truthfully, there hadn't even been any need to pick up Yoosung - a mild advantage in incapacitating him, perhaps, but that was balanced by impairing Saeyoung's running speed. He could have snatched the bell easily enough.

(I...)

(I might have been trying to provoke you...)

**Saeran**

Consider Saeran provoked. It's just that said provocation can be received very differently depending on his mood... In this case making him sour and defensive, rather than needy and sweet.

(Haha... What, were you expecting me to shove him off you? Force my way into your arms?)

A tempting idea for sure, but not one Saeran would allow himself to act on.

Either way... It felt good to know that Saeyoung did it to get a reaction out of him. Reminds him of how pushy his twin had been...

(You need practice.)

It's a challenge for when they get home.

**Saeyoung**

In response, Saeyoung thinks _really hard_ about the sensation of running his tongue along his twin's neck. Gratified when at least something of the sensation seems to reach his brother, judging by the way he pauses a second, with a flicker of emotion only noticeable if you were watching closely.

Good.

Saeyoung beams over at MC. "Anything else we can help with? Otherwise I might take Saeran home, he's _clearly_ tired."

**Saeran**

_Clearly._

To anyone else Saeran would look the same as usual, so he yawns for emphasis.

MC shakes her head and smiles, taking it all at face value, "Go ahead~ I'll see you both at the party!"

With that confirmation, the twins say their goodbyes to the rest of the RFA. But Saeran isn't about to give either of them the time for a long goodbye with anyone else, thinking very firmly of dragging his hands down Saeyoung's back in retaliation. 

Such tactics are a double-edged sword though. Saeran has to keep himself from rushing out too.

**Saeyoung**

Like his twin, Saeyoung keeps his expression neutral as possible, but being on the other end of the mental teasing...

...the sensation is not the same as if Saeran had done it, but a ghost of the feeling... either way, enough to encourage a speedy exit.

After packing away everything they'd brought back into the car (and a souvenir cat decoration) Saeyoung slips into the driver's seat, and they set off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Saeyoung gets to pounce on his twin;;
> 
> Doing my best to finish posting these before Halloween passes! Although... now that the party is done... I can... spread the remaining chapters... over a couple days... [lies on floor]
> 
> I'll... try and reply to comments on fics here from... the last... many weeks... this weekend... maybe... hhh... sorry... I struggle to think of good replies to everyone's words but I do really appreciate the encouragement! ^^


	6. Give me your attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last, Saeyoung sweeps Saeran into his arms~

**Saeran**

Even as they arrive home and Saeyoung parks the car, Saeran acts unaffected. Paying no mind to what's to come, nor waiting for Saeyoung to act. Instead he carries the souvenir cat decoration into the bunker without a word. His every action calculated to goad his brother.

**Saeyoung**

Even without the provocation, Saeyoung's need to capture his twin's full attention has been consuming him. He uses his remaining patience to take their share of the cupcakes to the fridge. After all, they're a result of the two of them working hard together on something.

Then he silently stalks his twin (who makes no such effort to remain hidden) to the loungeroom, where Saeran is looking at the high ceiling thoughtfully - if they want to hang the cat in here, they'll definitely need a ladder... Saeyoung snakes his arms around his twin's waist from behind, pulling him into his body firmly, his mouth already going to Saeran's neck.

(You can think about that later.)

(Give me...)

He changes the kiss on Saeran's neck to a gentle bite -

(...your attention.)

**Saeran**

It's difficult to put up a front when Saeyoung asks like that. Saeran leans back into his arms, humming thoughtfully.

(My attention? You want... _my_ attention?)

Of course Saeyoung does, but it feels good to ask and get extra confirmation.

**Saeyoung**

"Mmhm." Saeyoung affirms, mouth still against Saeran's neck.

(That's not all I want.)

He lets one hand move to the arm still holding the cat decoration.

(Just leave it there.)

**Saeran**

The tone Saeyoung uses is more of a demand than a request, and it's definitely not the begging whine Saeyoung was predisposed to either. Saeran has only heard it a few times before, in circumstances nowhere near as good as this.

... He drops the cat decoration gently. Usually it would gall Saeran to give into his brother so easily, but... if it's this... it's fine. More than fine.

(Is that all...?)

He wants more of it. Saeyoung allowing himself to be demanding of his attention... It makes him feel wanted.

**Saeyoung**

"Saeran."

His voice is warm, but something about the delivery also makes his twin’s name hang in the air like a command. Mouth still hovering close to his twin’s skin, though now he’s moved up close to his brother’s ear. Playing with their link is fun, but he wants to be sure what he says next is clear.

“I want to make you feel as good as you did for me, before...” he kisses the skin just beneath Saeran’s ear. “When you made me tremble with your attention…”

Saeran was always beautiful, but how he’d been after the sex shop…

Saeyoung wants to give the same thing back. But…

“You know I only ever want to make you feel good, though…” He slides a hand along the shirt matching his own, part of their creepy cosplay, untucking a small part of it so his fingers can touch the skin there.

“If you stop feeling good about anything I’m doing, you’ll tell me. Yes?”

Saeyoung has often felt possessive of his twin, but he’s never really allowed himself to explore it too deeply before – a little ashamed of how strong the feeling could be. Afraid Saeran would hate him for it. The closest he’d come before was after the group date.

But Saeran seems like he might enjoy it after all, so.

He’ll allow himself to be a little more demanding, until they’re both satisfied.

**Saeran**

"Yes..." Saeran breathes, consent as clear as it can be.

The time for playing coy is over.

"I trust you... I'll do as you say. All you have to do is ask."

And not even that, necessarily. Saeran's up for anything.

**Saeyoung**

(Good...)

(Then… just a minute.)

Saeyoung disappears, but only for a moment, having grabbed a small bag from his bedroom containing a few items he’ll probably need soon for what they’re about to do.

He smiles at his twin from the doorway. In his brief absence, Saeran’s taken a seat on the couch. (Hey. Close your eyes a minute.)

As soon as Saeran does, Saeyoung crosses the room, before his twin in a moment.

The first thing Saeran feels is his brother's fingers under his chin, tilting it upwards.

Then lips pressed against his, though Saeyoung breaks the contact after only a moment.

(Hmmm...) Then there's hands on his shoulders and a knee nudging his leg to the side (like this... ) and Saeyoung pushes him down, so that Saeran's lying face-up along the length of the couch, his brother straddling him.

(Ahhh, you should see yourself... you look so good underneath me...) Saeyoung bends down, his breath warm on Saeran's cheeks.

(Okay. You can look again, now.)

"But only if you take a guess about one of the things I thought about, when I sat you walking arm in arm with MC. What do you think came to my mind?"

**Saeran**

It's tempting to peek anyway, to test what Saeyoung would do if he misbehaved. But that might take out all the fun - there's an anticipation rooted in being not allowed to see.

Besides, he'd just agreed to trust Saeyoung and do as he said. That outweighed any curiosity. And he desperately wanted to hear Saeyoung praise him more...

Mind racing, Saeran thinks back to his own jealousy as a basis.

The idea of Jaehee and Saeyoung together... (Of all people...) yet he resented them anyway.

It gives him an inkling.

"'But she's married?"

**Saeyoung**

"So?" His breath against Saeran's face is shaky. "Did I let breaking rules stop me from being with you?"

His voice cracks. "I can't imagine _anyone_ holding back if they thought they had a chance with you. You don’t understand… how compelling you are… how loveable you are…"

He nips at Saeran's bottom lip. "I'd take the fucking world apart if it stood between me and you."

He lets a hand trail down to the part of Saeran's shirt he'd loosened earlier, sliding his hand back underneath it.

"I thought about her seducing you... She's pretty, right...? She's cute, right? She makes you feel good, right?"

(Undo your shirt buttons. Then your pants.)

"Ever think about her sucking your dick?"

**Saeran**

That question alone makes Saeran forget anything else he might say to Saeyoung, balking at the idea.

"No!" He yelps, completely dismayed. MC might be cute and pretty, but largely she just made Saeran feel ill at ease. He spent most of tonight feeling bad about it. 

But... Denying it wasn't being honest either.

Saeran's guilty conscience gnaws at him. He'd been attracted to MC once. Had imagined making her his assistant... his princess that he saved from a group of villains.

He had wanted someone to love him, or to control, and projected on her. And of course, that meant he might have thought about it... in a vague way... once or twice. If anything, he would've toyed with the idea as a revenge fantasy.

(...m...maybe?)

It's terrifying to think Saeyoung could be mad at him for it, after professing his own insecurities. Never mind that Saeran doubted any of it was true. Only his brother could ever think about him that way.

That's also what made his brother’s statements as sexy as they were, coloured with the same desperation Saeran felt for his twin all too often.

(But only to get at you...) He admits. So much of what he's done comes down to that fact in the end.

"... anyway, I was only guessing." Saeran adds, starting to unbutton his shirt as commanded. "I know you... you'd have tried to think reasonably too, right?"

Saeyoung was good like that.

**Saeyoung**

He doesn't answer at first, verbally or mentally, instead following behind Saeran's hand as he unbuttons his shirt, kissing at the skin revealed at his twin's collarbone.

"Think reasonably... too..." Saeyoung repeats. "You felt uncomfortable at times as well, right? What didn't you like? Who was too close to me? What did you think?"

**Saeran**

It's so obvious Saeyoung wants to drag information out of him, like he’s mixing sex with intelligence warfare. The difference is that the purpose of knowing any of this is a mystery, and Saeran's defenses are weak to attack. The only viable option is to go along with what his twin wants.

It's not as if he isn't getting anything out of it either.

Breath picking up at Saeyoung's attentions, Saeran finishes unbuttoning his shirt and moves to his pants.

"Ah... You and Jaehee..."

(I know. I know...) "We could hear you in the loft... You both really got along."

It's harmless and means nothing. Saeran knows this.

But emotions aren't rational.

And he doesn't like being privy to Saeyoung's flirtations with others.

**Saeyoung**

"You're right. We got along." As Saeran undoes his pants button, Saeyoung strokes  his cheek with one hand, then moves to smooth back his twin's hair a little.

He gazes down at Saeran's face, his eyes still closed, lip just slightly curled with the memory of his emotion. He kisses the curled lip, then under each eyebrow.

(Your eyelashes are beautiful...)

(You're so handsome, Saeran...)

He lets the praise flow as freely as the questions, because when it comes down to it, letting him have his way, letting him do what he wants with his twin, is to let him indulge in his obsession.

And his obsession wants to know all of Saeran, get inside his head, and be unrestrained with his affection and his desire.

"And of course, I have no interest in her that way."

He cups Saeran's cheek with one hand, and lets the other trail down his brother's side, letting the nails graze the skin.

"How can I see anyone else? No one can turn my head like you do, Saeran..." he purrs aloud.

His voice darkens again, though, as he nips along Saeran's neck.

"I didn't like MC touching you like that... even though I know it was innocent... even though I want you to have friends... even people I like and trust, members of the RFA..."

He takes his kisses to Saeran's jaw then, continuing to stroke his cheek with his thumb as he presses his body against his younger brother's, other hand moving to the small of his back.

"Maybe, you said..." Saeyoung shifts pace and jumps back several conversation topics. "Well, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I like that you considered it seriously, so that you could give me an honest answer."

He grins. "And your 'no' was just as satisfying. But. Tell me out loud. You thought about it, right?"

**Saeran**

Having your eyes closed really does make you more sensitive to another person's touch. Not only is the pleasure heightened, but the love and desire is so much more clearly communicated with each caress too.

It makes Saeran conjure up an image of Saeyoung as well... Kneeling over Saeran, expression darkly reverent. Eyes greedily taking in the sight of his twin underneath him, totally at his mercy.

It's exciting to think about, and Saeran almost doesn't want to open his eyes at all in case the reality fails to match his fantasy. Except then the image changes into MC, when Saeyoung changes his tune. The thought of her sitting above him, beautiful as always... hands crawling along his body in a way that claimed every part of Saeran as her own-

Once he might have enjoyed that, but now it repulses him. Opening his eyes, Saeran takes in the sight of Saeyoung with relief. Albeit feeling a little put out too.

"Now I'm definitely thinking about it," he says sulkily.

(I liked the other topic better.)

Besides the fact that Saeran didn't enjoy thinking of someone who wasn't his lover... It felt particularly strange to think of MC that way. There was a lot of unresolved baggage left between them, on top of the thought of another woman possessing him like that...

He shudders. No. Only Saeyoung could have him now. His twin was the only person he could believe wouldn't abuse his trust. Wouldn't break his heart. Who would do anything to make Saeran happy and whole...

At least, he'd try.

That's why Saeran could be so open and vulnerable with him now. And why Saeyoung talking about how he coveted Saeran was such a turn on.

"I don't want to think about her... I want to only see you. I want to fill my head with you... Don't doubt me."

The words come out as a plea, Saeran needing his twin's affirmation more than ever.

**Saeyoung**

"Doubting you would be like doubting my own existence," Saeyoung responds, taking in the mixture of emotion he can see on his brother’s face and feel through their shared mental link.

Normally, he’d never push Saeran this far. But Saeran, too, had pushed Saeyoung’s boundaries recently, and if anything, they’d become closer for it.

And he can never be close enough…

(I want to explore your mind as intimately as your body...)

“I wonder if we pushed each other hard enough, if we’d lose all sense of where ‘you’ ended and ‘I’ began.”

(There’ve been a couple times where I’ve felt like that, even if it was just for a moment)

 “And I wonder whether seeing yourself through my eyes might ease your discomfort,” he adds, “or would it be too much? I still worry that you’ll hate me for it. For this obsession with you.”

(It’ s love… I love you… but you know, right?)

(This goes a lot deeper than anything ‘normal’)

“But maybe we should try… so close your eyes again, and listen to me… can you see what I’ve been thinking about doing to you all evening…?”

It seemed to work before, so…

Saeyoung pictures in his head…

…pinning Saeran against the ground by the upturned trolley in the theatre’s corridors, hand shoved down his brother’s pants as he bites and sucks at his neck, leaving marks clear for everyone to see… no way anyone’s going to doubt what he’s done to his twin in the time they were out of sight now… evidence all over his body… 

Evidence he’s Saeyoung’s, Saeyoung’s and no one else’s,

Saeyoung’s brother,

Saeyoung’s lover,

recipient of all his affection and his lust, lust that makes him more than happy to expose himself through his actions, taking of his brother without restraint as his twin writhes against him in his mind and under his physical body.

As he concentrates on sharing his earlier fantasy, he kisses his twin’s neck fiercely, although not enough to leave marks that’ll last beyond tonight, given the impending party… but certainly, the mental image and the physical reinforcement combine into sensations he hasn’t quite experienced like this before… something of his brother’s own mental reactions blurring into his thoughts, too…

**Saeran**

The idea is vague at first, not so much an image but an intent. Only with Saeyoung's mouth on his skin and movements mimicking the fantasy does it start to become clear - and more than that. It becomes _real_ , transporting both back to that moment. Except in reality they'd never go this far.

There's no restraint here. Saeran relishes in it, caught up in the dream of disregarding anyone and thing else. Visibly able to lay claim on one another. (Always... Wanted to show them... Make them see how much you need me...)

And of course, how much he needs Saeyoung. But Saeran's thoughts do tend to skew selfishly in this, drawing on years of his own obsession and craving for recognition. Displaying his worth for all to see. Saeyoung's own avarice mirrors his, only manifesting in a different way. One much more proactive, whereas Saeran is happy to lie there and have Saeyoung come to him.

(Ah... What if... We did get caught-)

Would the fantasy hold, or will it break?

**Saeyoung**

(Let them catch us…)

“It’d feel so good…” he growls against Saeran’s neck, “showing them how little chance they have with you…”

Pushing against his twin, still pinning him against the overturned cart, licking up his neck in both reality and the fantasy, turning his head to the interloper, (‘We’re busy...’)

The shape of his erection in his pants plain to see, rubbing up against his twin’s thigh, stimulating himself against the flesh of his own brother. (Lie back and I’ll give you everything you want, Saeran… if they’re watching, that’s good too… they’ll know you’re mine… that I’ll sink to any level to have you… there’s nothing I won’t do to claim you as mine… watch…) He drags his nails down Saeran’s chest as his brother moans underneath him. (‘See? We’re busy. Look at him. He wants it. He’s hard for me. Leave us alone.’)

**Saeran**

That's right. There's no denying that Saeran wants this, even encourages it. It isn't just Saeyoung's brother complex. It's something that runs much deeper, and is shared between them both.

It makes it easy to lie back and offer Saeyoung everything.

(Only interested in you...)

Consent is not in question here.

Saeran arches his body up into Saeyoung's touch, erection pressing hard into his twin's stomach. Forgetting about any interloper, real or otherwise. All parts of him needing Saeyoung.

(Take me. I need you. We belong together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to garden of stars, where an entire chapter is just the foreplay. l-lol.


	7. Blood and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung attempts to dominate Saeran's senses the way his brother had after their visit to the sex shop (see the previous fic) but both twins struggle a little with the role reversal. Especially Saeyoung... he's always placed himself in the protector and giver roles, so it turns out that being this dominant with his brother is more challenging that he would have thought.
> 
> **As you can probably guess, this is a smut chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter makes reference to that time in the Secret Ends when Saeran cut himself. It's not graphic or gorey, but it _is_ an attempted suicide reference. The twins also engage in fantasy blood play (so not with actual blood, they just fantasise together that there's blood) which _could_ possibly be upsetting if you are sensitive to this. Again, it's not gorey, but it _may_ be a little intense for some people!
> 
> Also, there's a lot of angst and disharmony here, because even though I absolutely think Saeyoung can switch between Dom and Sub type roles, when it comes to his brother he's so protective and giving it's hard for him to quite... get into the right mindset, and he makes some missteps. (We have him doing a much smoother domming session in a later fic, but yeah - this first attempt, it's a little rough on them both.)

**Saeyoung**

He strokes Saeran’s cheek, his twin’s request exactly what he wants to hear.

(Yes. We belong together.)

Then he leans back, hand returning but holding something silky against his twin’s cheek.

(You wanted to try this before, right? So…)

His hand slips under the back of his twin's head, the other hand teasing him through the fabric of his pants.

(Okay…)

“Sit up for me, again, Saeran…”

Neither hand leaves his twin as Saeran follows his soundless instruction, the hand on his head guiding him, pacing him, (slowly, slowly...)

Then Saeyoung draws his brother into a kiss, even as he moves to drape soft, cool cloth over his eyes, tying it behind his head.

But this time, as he straddles his seated younger brother, he doesn't end the kiss lightly, but sucks at his tongue, drawing it over the edges of Saeran's lips and into his own mouth, drool shining wetly on both their faces from the messy embrace.

(I'll do that, in front of them too... but maybe that's not a clear enough message.)

“Take of your pants, my love… let me watch you. Then, mine…”

Saeran might not be able to see, but it’s not too difficult of an ask. Saeran asked Saeyoung to do many, many things in their time together in his hacking room… _told_ him to do many things.

Being on the other end of it is… interesting. Saeyoung wants to explore it more.

He stands, aware of how his cock is now level with his brother's face, clothed as it might be for now.

He sends _that_ image as best he can to Saeran too, and his impression of his blindfolded brother, his impressions tinged strongly with lust.

**Saeran**

(... Do I really look like that to you...?)

Saeyoung's point of view is not like what Saeran has seen in reality. Warped, but… pretty. Distracting and fascinating enough for Saeran not to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, either by the blindfold or his position.

The person meant to be him looks so different... At least, from how Saeran sees himself. There's little sign of the flaws he obsessed over in the mirror. It's enough to make Saeran dissociate from that being _him_ , thus saving himself from being repulsed by his own image. As real as it seemed, especially while blindfolded... All it was, was Saeyoung's perspective warped by emotion. That's how their connection worked after all - more based in their heart than their brain.

Which is why Saeran can't disconnect from the sight for long. Saeyoung was still in front of him... All the warped vision does is keep Saeran from completely balking at being both exhibitionist and voyeur of himself.

Although it's difficult not to focus on his twin. Saeyoung's demanding attention in every way. Saeran is happy to oblige, willing to do anything if it meant more kisses like earlier.

And it's thrilling to think that Saeyoung is getting off on the concept of exposing his darkest desires for his brother. Claiming him. That it isn't just a greedy fantasy Saeran alone had. Though a part of him knows Saeyoung is doing it for his sake too... wanting to share a new experience with him. And that he isn't giving back as much as he could.

So Saeran removes his pants slowly, giving a show. It's awkward with the blindfold on, but through Saeyoung's mind's eye he knows it's barely noticed.

**Saeyoung**

It goes both ways.

Just as Saeran sees how his brother's loving gaze colours his perception, Saeyoung receives back his twin's own body image, almost as if the doubt and shame is creeping at the corner of his vision.

He knew... he knew Saeran had some feelings like this, but... feeling how deep it goes, the shroud it hangs over Saeyoung's own worshipful perception…

(A...ah... Saeran...)

It rattles him a second.

He squats down, as his twin shuffles out of his pants.

(...Saeran.)

He closes his own eyes, crawling back into his brother's lap, taking both of his twin's hands in his own, this time between his brother's bared legs, knee lightly pressed against his erection.

He covers Saeran's mouth with his, just as hungrily as before, pushing his brother back into the couch with his hands and kisses. At first gently, but building in intensity every time their lips meet.

(Just a minute... before we... just a minute... this is how you make me feel...)

Now he focuses not on sending his twin the visuals, but the feelings...

Hoping to show his twin just how much he captures Saeyoung’s every sense.

**Saeran**

Overcome, Saeran is pushed back. Not given even a moment to be concerned about Saeyoung's own worries, more concerned with the way his twin's tongue meets his own.

Still, he wants more. Saeyoung keeps teasing him, and Saeran's getting impatient. He tugs his hands - not strong enough to leave Saeyoung's grip, just making a point.

(I need these.)

Then, hands going slack (Unless you changed your mind about me taking off your pants?)

Saeyoung’s getting distracted too easily… drawing this out too long… promising to sweep Saeran away and then… hesitating like this.

The feelings Saeran returns through their link are palpable. Impatience. Mild frustration. And a sense of potential disappointment.

**Saeyoung**

It hits Saeyoung hard.

Saeyoung pushes back on his twin's  hands harder in response, biting at Saeran's bottom lower lip.

It reminds him of how quick his twin was to ditch him in the impromptu race. Saeyoung had downplayed the bruises that were no doubt already beginning to colour on his backside and legs, and Saeran had left it at that. Impatient. Keen to win and reach the finish line.

Not even offering Saeyoung his hand…

He’d… only felt a brief flash of irritation at the time, but… on reflection.

It bugged him.

And reminds him of all the other times his twin was so quick to punish him when Saeyoung didn't quite read his mood correctly. How sometimes, he'd drink up his older brother's adoration, but leave Saeyoung still thirsty for more. A demanding, sulky little brother.

At times.

Only at times.

And of course, there was always the voice... one of many... that told him he didn't deserve his brother's love anyway. He may have received forgiveness, but the guilt and sorrow and strain was etched on his soul for _years_ and this short period of time is only the start of his unravelling of those feelings and trauma... much as it was for Saeran, who had suffered _so much_ because Saeyoung hadn’t been there for him.

But… he's had A Night and he _wants_ Saeran and he's been taking his time to build things up and the _second_ he softens his brother is pushing back, refusing to accept Saeyoung taking the lead, not really.

"It feels like," Saeyoung muses aloud, releasing a hand to lean back and feel around in the small bag he'd brought to the loungeroom, "part of you doesn't get that tonight we’re playing differently..."

Something thorny finds his fingers. (Ah. There you are.)

"I'll fuck you," he adds, "if we can find that part of you and get _that_ to beg for my cock as much as the rest of you. Didn't you want to feel it? Didn't you want to know what it's like to give yourself up like this? I want to show you that feeling too..."

_Disappointment._

(He thinks I’m going to disappoint him.)

(He thinks I can’t do it…)

Saeyoung takes one of Saeran's hands, and places it on his twin’s thigh, next to the bulge in his underwear.

"If you can't wait patiently, then just get yourself off now."

He might be fronting, but inside he’s a mess.

What if Saeran does just that? Rejects him?

The thought makes him feel sick.

Why is being in control (or, trying to maintain it) making him feel so vulnerable too?!

(Did he feel like this too, when he was like this with me? Or am I just...)

_Disappointing. Useless. You can never make him feel the way he made you feel._

_He’ll never be open to you wholly, the way you are to him._

He’s grateful for the blindfold, because the thoughts in his head twist his expression painfully.

**Saeran**

The frustration and anxiety Saeyoung feels blocks their link slightly, the visions and thoughts not as clear as before. All that's left is a distinctly unsteady heartbeat and the emotions that go with it.

Saeran's own heartbeat changes rhythm in response, equally concerned. (Did I do something wrong? Should I not have...?)

Saeyoung was usually so receptive to teasing. Saeran had only intended to provoke a little.

So what was different? Saeyoung answers that question without knowing, when he mentions that ‘part’ of his brother. Despite the fact the Saeyoung never met him as an adult when Saeran was truly fragmented. When they’d met, he’d fully crafted and embodied his persona as Unknown, a mixture of his anger and his longing, no longer changing his name to match his dominant emotions, as Rika had encouraged him to do.

Saeyoung had no idea of that divide that had once existed. Though perhaps through their bond, he’d gained some small glimpse without realising what he was really seeing.

(He doesn't know what he's asking for) Saeran frets, with another spike of anxiety - unsure if that's his own or his twin's.

Nonetheless, he recognizes that his twin has a point. This was about Saeyoung and his desires, despite how similar they were to Saeran's at times. It's natural for that to include getting to possess every part of Saeran.

Saeran does want to give it to him... simply getting off and going felt too lonely. It pains Saeran to think of rejecting his brother that way, and to not be able to be touched by Saeyoung in turn when he really needs it.

The problem with that was two-fold.

First, the parts of Saeran that used to be separate... simply weren't anymore. Albeit there were aspects hidden deep within him, something they discovered during that last session where he’d dominated his brother.

Secondly, those aspects wouldn't be pleasant for either of them in this situation, and nigh impossible to make beg considering exactly how they came to exist. The entire basis was forged on hurting others and protecting the self, and having power and agency that Saeyoung is asking him to give up.

Which is exactly why Saeran thinks that his twin has no idea what he's talking about.

Probably for the best. Saeran can work with that.

(What he really wants is "Ray") Saeran thinks, tilting his head and letting the silence drag on.

(That part of me... that's totally weak. Who'll recognize his needs above my own. But he doesn't want it to be easy.)

In other words, he expects resistance. That... would be easy enough to give. Saeran has his pride, and liked to be in control of himself now more than ever.

And if he was honest, it, too, was just another way to protect himself from the world. Merely not as aggressive as his previous shield. But that was expected. Everyone did that.

But to Saeyoung, it was natural for it to seem like another barrier.

"... alright." He concedes finally, "you can try."

Success was still dubious. It'd suck, but... Saeran would get himself off if he needed to.

At the very least, agreeing would make Saeyoung happy. No matter how much his body ached, he wants that the most.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's glad their discord has made their link a little weaker for now, because the relief at his brother not just storming off is intense. While his twin can't see his face right now, he feels the threat of exposure by that connection. And not the kind of exposure he enjoys.

But his brother’s response is a challenge, the unspoken threat of disappointment, again bringing Saeyoung back to the race, and his brother's focus then on winning.

(I swallow my pride easily for you) he thinks to himself, although surely part of the emotion in his thoughts can't be hidden. (You wanted to explore this, but it feels like that desire was still all about you... And normally that's fine. I… like giving to you. I want to give everything I have to you… you more than deserve it…)

But… it would be nice… if… for once… Saeran was able to be just as open with him. Like he can be when he’s half asleep, before his pride kicks in. Willingly. Not because he’s dopey, or tired…

(But… can I really bring his tone from sulky to submissive?)

_You can’t be loved the way he can. You’re hollow… you don’t deserve it…_

(..why is my brain haunted with all these fears? It really is Halloween…)

Saeyoung’s depressive thoughts had reduced greatly after he’d reconciled with his brother, but… they weren’t gone completely. They might never be.

(…Maybe this was a bad idea.) Maybe he should have just taken Saeran when he asked. Not paused when he detected that painful feeling. It still would have been fun.

But. Saeran had agreed to explore this with him, and he’s given Saeyoung a chance. So, he wants to try.

(But this doesn't feel fun right now...  I want to have fun with him...)

So, he'll have fun.

Which is why he then boops Saeran's nose with his free hand, enjoying how his brother starts at the unexpected gesture.

"Thanks for joining us today~" Saeyoung announces cheerfully to the room.

The mood whiplash is bizarre, but Saeyoung has always revelled in things like this.

More quietly. "Today's subject is: hot twin brothers - how to fuck them senseless? Something I've thought about a lot! You might even say it's something of a true calling... a passion..."

He raises a finger, even though his twin can't see it. "But. To be fucked senseless. Is to give the other person everything. And sometimes, there can be things that make a person resist, when really, the key to truly getting lost in the feeling and one with your partner's desire is to S<3U<3B<3M<3I<3T."

He pauses for effect.

"Today, we're gonna find all the problem areas and patch them right up~ But..."

His voice grows more serious. "Our lawyers would like to remind you all that I am _not_ a professional brother fucker. And. Don't try this at home, because he's mine, and you can't have him."

He places his free hand on Saeran's knee. "So... where is this problem spot... oh, maybe up here?" He touches the sensitive spot on Saeran's waist that always gets a rise out of him when he drags his teeth or nails across it.

"Yes... maybe here..."

He kisses the spot lightly, then: "better test it."

He takes the implement in his other hand and rolls it gently along the line from the top of Saeran's hip to the central point above his underwear.

It's a simple tool, like a small pizza cutter but with pointed prongs the each feel like a pinprick over the skin - not drawing blood, but pressed firmly enough the marks can last a couple hours. To Saeyoung, combining the sharp sensation with softer touches has gotten him hard plenty of times in the past alone... and he does the same now, following along the path with his tongue.

**Saeran**

Some apprehension is natural considering the circumstances. Doing what one can to dispel it is completely acceptable.

Saeran still didn't see Saeyoung's talk-show act coming. It's silly and so very Saeyoung, that despite the topic Saeran can't help but feel incredulous. (If you aren't a pro brother fucker, I don't know who is.) he thinks, until Saeyoung touches That Spot and Saeran can't help but melt - all thoughts about Saeyoung's little farce practically flying away.

Trust Saeyoung to target his weak points. Though the sensation of barbs is unexpected, making Saeran draw in a breath sharply.

Saeran knew that his brother had brought in toys with him. That was fine, and even fun. He liked to experiment too, and the blindfold made it more exciting. Nonetheless the pinpricks are strange. Though it makes the contrasting warmth and softness of Saeyoung's tongue feel all the sweeter, as if amplifying the sensitivity of his skin.

"What... _is_ that?"

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung is delighted by his twin's curiosity.

"Haha, I wonder if you'd recognise it if you saw it? You can't get these at that store we were at before, you know... you use them when sewing…"

"Seems like you don’t mind it..." Saeyoung adds, running his other hand up the inside of Saeran's thigh. "Wanna feel it somewhere else?" He leans in to give kiss each of Saeran's cheeks, voice full of affection.  "Pick somewhere interesting, and I'll reward you with my mouth there, too..."

**Saeran**

His cock... would be predictable and boring, defeating the point. Tempting as it is to ask, his erection more difficult to deal with by the minute. Particularly with Saeyoung's hand so high up his inner thigh.

Unconsciously, he widens his legs.

(Somewhere interesting...) The point is to be vulnerable for Saeyoung, so that would mean his neck, or...

Saeran pauses. Uncertain.

(That might be too...)

On the other hand, that's what makes it perfect.

Nervous, Saeran turns his arms so that the underside of his wrists are displayed. Old scars run across the skin, mapping paths for the tool.

"How... about here?"

Saeyoung had asked for interesting, and wanted to see all of Saeran laid bare.

It's best to remind him that isn't necessarily a good thing.

**Saeyoung**

And Saeyoung knows the origin for so few of those scars.

A small number, likely from their childhood. There were times when he wasn't able to protect Saeran. Even as her favourite, she still -

The messily-healed slash on his upper left arm aches as he sinks into the memory. (At least, not that time... I protected him that time…)

But there were. So many other scars.

Saeran... had never talked about them. And Saeyoung had never pushed, afraid it would do much more harm than good, to pull out those memories.

They were all part of his brother, and his brother was, is, and always will be, to Saeyoung - beautiful. Nothing, to Saeyoung's mind, could ever change that core inside that was Saeran, that soul, that self that he loved with all his being.

No scars could hide the way his twin shone from within.

But...

looking at them...

like this... (Who...)

Who did this to him? Rika? The other cult members?

...Saeran...?

His chest burns at that last thought.

Others hurting his twin... he can be angry at them.

His twin, hurting himself...

(He did… before…)

When Saeran had felt like his old self couldn't continue on. Built on lies and brainwashing and deceit. He had…

But Saeran must have had some small hope, some small faith left in Saeyoung, even then, because Saeyoung had sensed it.

As soon as he'd left the room, he felt his brother's desperation rise, as he -

Placing the tool down a moment, Saeyoung lightly takes Saeran's hands in his own, palms up.

Their bond... He traces the light line across each of Saeran's wrists with his thumb, softly.

(Even then, I felt you reaching out for me.)

It feels terrifying to allude to it. They'd never spoken of it since. It's not that he wanted to pretend it didn't happen, it's just.

Painful. To even imagine for a second, replicating the movements marked against his twin's skin... it's heart-wrenching.

But...

...maybe there is something to exploring that, too. Saeran's message clear: there was a lot of pain amongst everything that made up who he was. Saeyoung has never ignored that pain, but sometimes he hasn't known what to do other than hold and reassure and love... but rarely look directly at it, like this.

"Okay..." Saeyoung confirms softly.

But he can't start there. At what was, he hoped, the last scars his twin would ever have.

Higher up the arm, a trail of lines lead downwards...

Saeyoung moves to sit next to his blindfolded twin, pressing himself warmly against Saeran's side. Thigh making as much contact as possible with Saeran's, too.

He kisses his twin's upturned palm, and picks up the tool again.

Holding it up, then hovering over his twin’s skin.

Desperately wishing he could have protected Saeran from all the monsters in his life.

Determined to never become one of them.

Yet here he is, about to...

His hand shakes, but he commits, pressing the spiked metal against his brother's pale skin, following the line with his mouth, kissing, gently, so gently, (I love you, I love you, you're hurt and I'll never look away, I'll never stop loving you, I'll always kiss you where it  hurts as well as where it feels good, I love... _)_

His eyes prickle with silent tears, and he blinks them away just as soundlessly, some of the warm water reaching Saeran's skin along with the dampness of his kisses.

He traces slowly downwards, feeling so many things at once it's hard to even name one of them.

**Saeran**

At least the rawness they feel is mutual, restablishing their link and preventing guilt from settling in.

It was a lot to ask.

Saeran soaks up the warmth of his twin at his side, even as the metal slides down his skin. The movement almost ceremonial when Saeyoung does it, symbolic in the way that so much of Saeran's pain was rooted in having no control at all.

Except the reopening of those wounds aren't painful. No more than a twinge, quickly soothed away by Saeyoung's lips. Not to mention all the feelings that went with them. Saeyoung's tears may as well be holy water, with the way they cleanse the rot that had been sealed into his skin by the scars.

But it's more than a religious or pure moment. More than healing. It's erotic too.

The trust Saeran has for Saeyoung to do this goes beyond simple intimacy. And if anything, being blindfolded during the act makes Saeran's imagination run wild. Invoking a fantasy he's had before. One where he's hurt himself and has gone to his lover for aid.

"AaAaah..." He moans deeply, helpless and more turned on than ever.

In his mind's eye, he can see Saeyoung lapping up the blood dripping down his arm. So gentle in his ministrations... so loving and accepting of it all... It makes Saeran want to expose every cut and hurt, to be so utterly weak before Saeyoung... if only he'd keep touching Saeran like this.

(It doesn't hurt...)

This isn't torture. Not really. It's bliss.

He hopes Saeyoung can feel that too.

**Saeyoung**

The imagery Saeyoung feels seeping directly into his brain through the contact with his twin's skin, is...

...he shivers, as he continues to lick down the arm.

Not out of fear.

He...

...these things Saeran is thinking about...

...he's filled with conflicted feelings, but...

When his twin releases that shaky moan, picturing Saeyoung... doing that to him… it feels like his cock is going to tear a hole through his pants.

By the time he reaches Saeran's wrist, he isn't just lapping gently in the wake of the tool as it gently prickles his brother’s skin. Instead he brings his lips and tongue to it like he wants to drink directly from Saeran's well of pain until there's none left in his body.

And…

He's so hard it hurts.

So with one hand, he unbuttons his pants, granting himself some small relief.

Then as he pulls away from Saeran's wrist, he separates, heart skipping as his twin reaches out to keep hold of him. His younger brother's hands maintain contact even as Saeyoung stands and completely removes his pants and his underwear, barely taking the time to unbutton his shirt.

Maybe the image of vampires is easier to summon after the horror movie night, because as he returns to his brother to peel away his underwear, he presses his mouth into the corner of Saeran's neck. Then _bites_ in a way that reminds him exactly of those old films. The heroine, in a fragile nightdress. The way the camera would focus on her exposed throat. And her pleasured writhing as she succumbs to the lusts of the monster in her bedroom...

(Your other arm...) he thinks, dizzily, reaching behind him briefly to grab the lube from the collection of items behind him.

As Saeran holds it out, Saeyoung drips flavoured lube onto it (and the couch, but whatever. He doesn't care about mess.) The liquid oozes down Saeran’s arm as Saeyoung repeats his earlier actions, but so much hungrier than before, straddling Saeran again, cock pressed up against his younger brother's, prickling the skin of his arm with the tool and then lapping at everything his finds, loving, wanting, accepting... everything of Saeran, with actions that leave no room for doubt.

**Saeran**

Saeran didn't factor Saeyoung's eagerness into his fantasies, more focused on the tenderness of the act - but the enthusiasm isn't unappreciated. It's like...

Saeyoung doesn't just _want_ to grant Saeran relief. He _needs_ to. Feasting on all of his sins and leaving Saeran drained and fragile. All the poison of his life bled away. A feeling that's accentuated further by the fluid trailing down his arms, and the direction of Saeyoung's thoughts.

If that made Saeyoung a monster and led to Saeran's demise as a heroine in a horror movie, so be it. Even if it consumes him, Saeran can't give this pleasure up.

"Saeyoung..." he gasps, close to begging. Twisting under his lover, and aching at the heat of his cock pressed against Saeran's own. Becoming more desperate for release.

**Saeyoung**

He's a monster, but a loving one. Feasting on the pain so that all that will be left behind is gentleness.

All their experiences from this evening mix together in Saeyoung’s head as he scoops up the lube still dripping from his twin's arm and coats his fingers with it - adding some more from the bottle for good measure, so that his hand drips just as much as his twin's arm had before.

He drops the hand to Saeran's ass, fingering his hole lightly, surprised at how readily his first finger is accepted. Swept up at this mixture of fantasy and reality, he drops the pronged roller to one side, taking his twin's wrist in his now-free hand instead and repeating the sucking and licking he'd given the other, as he fingers his twin more and more deeply.

Blood, vampires, monsters... it all takes him back to the projection room, and what he'd wanted to do there. (Back there... in that darkened room...)

He imagines the faintly metallic smell of ozone from the projector, and the sound of his twin's breaths as he'd turned to pin Saeyoung against the door.

"It took all my self control..."

(Wrap your legs around my waist. Here. This way. Yes.)

(You're the only one I'll ever hold like this... my love.)

What he’d wanted to do…

He imagines it. Breaking free of his brother’s hands, grasping him, seizing his mouth roughly, pressing his twin back against the wall instead...

Outside of the fantasy, he lifts Saeran. Freestanding would be difficult, but with the support of the wall...

(Keep your hands around my neck for now, too...)

...just as he'd fantasised, once he pushes Saeran up against the wall in real life, it all becomes so much easier. Especially now that his twin is willing to cling to him like this, abandoning everything to Saeyoung, letting him direct every movement without question.

With the wall as support, he takes one had out from underneath Saeran to adjust his own cock, wiping the last of the lube on his hands onto it. Then, in one subtle movement, he allows his lover’s own weight to bring him down onto Saeyoung's erection. There’s a few necessary adjustments after that, so he can thrust more easily, though first… he holds them both still a minute, so his brother can adjust to being so completely filled.

He bites again at Saeran's neck, and moans into his flesh, (want it? want me? want this? say yes, and I'll give you everything)

**Saeran**

"Ah...!"

It's all so sudden and abrupt, all Saeran _can_ do is obey. Clinging to Saeyoung as the one person who could support him... well, that, and the wall. But Saeyoung was much more reliable as a lifeline as Saeran is cast about in the sea of their desires. And here Saeran was left without any of his usual safety devices too.

Though that was the point. Saeran put himself in this situation. Why? Because...

"I want it..." he gasps into Saeyoung's ear, hugging himself flush against his brother as his ass adjusts to the intrusion.

"I want you."

Giving into Saeyoung... to be claimed decisively like this… it’s much better than he would have expected. The bite marks on his neck throb in time with his heartbeat, and they feel _good._ Just as good as knowing that he could provide Saeyoung with what he desired, and enjoy it, too.

"Yes..."

**Saeyoung**

(Good... I'm happy...)

“I love you…” he can’t help but whisper, even as he presses his twin’s back firmly into the wall. “I love you so much…”

Having his brother cling to his body like this begins to drain Saeyoung’s own tension from his veins, too. To have Saeran not hold back, not resist being held. That Saeran will truly allow him complete control over the situation, just for now… that Saeran trusts him this much…

It makes him tender.

But he can’t linger on that tenderness for now. He has promises to keep. And a role to play.

He re-summons that darkened room and thinks (would be a problem if I started fucking you in front of the projector, huh?)

**Saeran**

... Saeran hadn't thought of that, but Saeyoung has a point. Though in reality they'd come in here to resolve an issue of the video turning on, that didn't mean the projector light had been off. By standing in front of it, their shadows could still be seen on the screen.

(Is it a problem though?)

The thought is simultaneously a dare and encouragement. Truthfully, Saeran's quite happy to be fucked up against the wall... but he's happy to indulge in Saeyoung's exhibitionist tendencies.

Particularly if it means Saeyoung is using it as a way to make his desire for his brother known to everyone.

**Saeyoung**

(...you're right. It's not a problem.)

Saeyoung pushes into his twin, though he keeps his movements slower than he'd like for now, just to allow a little more time for Saeran to adjust.

(I want everyone to know, Saeran.)

(If there's any doubt, I can always queue up that video you made of me.)

He presses his forehead against his twin's, and murmurs into his mouth. "Maybe a slideshow, too... think they'd get the picture then?"

**Saeran**

The pun is awful enough to make Saeran groan, and not out of pleasure.

('Picture', really...)

Besides, Saeran doesn't care so much about putting on a show as much as... making a public service announcement.

(I don't care about them, anyway. Just you...)

And how his twin fills him. Saeran clenches down on Saeyoung's cock, sensing how Saeyoung wants more and ready to deliver - rocking against his twin as much as he can.

(If you want that... if you want me... take it. Take me.)

His earlier frustration and impatience has been melted away, but his need is just as strong.

**Saeyoung**

(Aahh... god... Saeran... I love being inside you.)

He definitely, definitely has to keep working out... it feels good, having arms strong enough to support his twin like this.

He drops his head to Saeran's shoulder, keeping him firmly against the wall so that he can steady his lover using just one arm, freeing the other for...

(And I love feeling how hard I make you...)

Saeran's dick fits into his hand like his fingers were designed to wrap around it. He keeps his hand relatively still, instead using his own thrusts move them both. Maintaining the position and stimulating Saeran at the same time took a lot of effort, but that was half the point. It’s a great way for someone to show off their strength and endurance, and Saeyoung is _definitely_ showing off.

He pants into Saeran's shoulder, heart pounding as hard as he is, pushing up and into his twin again and again, feeling the head of his cock almost pull free, only to pierce into his brother once more. "Haaah-  uhhhn... uh... Saeran...!" He grinds deep, loving how he can feel his younger brother's erection twitch in his hands every time he does it, how Saeran's breaths grow faster and more frenzied.

"I'll only ever... uh...! Hold you like this... no one else. I don't want them. Only you." (And if you don't care about them... that's fine... if you want me to show them... I’ll show them...)

"I'll fuck you like this... I'll hold you and dump a load of cum in your ass right in front of everyone... to show them you're mine." He's encouraged by Saeran's moan in response, continuing, "You still think Yoosung has a crush on me? I’m sure he’ll know to step back if he sees that."

It's a dark, cruel thought – and he knows it isn't what Saeran _really_ wants. But the offer is intended to show just how far his unwavering loyalty to his brother goes.

Saeyoung will do anything for him.

Just hold onto him, let him protect and love and defend and pleasure... let him indulge fully in his obsession.

Just for now. Let him submerge himself completely in his desire. Just… for now…

He’s well and truly immersed in the feeling. Having his younger brother cling to him, push desperately into his hand, as Saeyoung fucks him against the wall...

he...

(Fuck, I'm-)

He wants to feel Saeran come around him, first, so he bites his lip, and focuses on his sensations, that feeling of being about to release... sending that through to Saeran as well, attempting to drive him over the edge with both his hands and his thoughts.

**Saeran**

Saeyoung knows exactly what to do to work Saeran up, and he's already close to coming even without his twin sending the equivalent of a shockwave through their link.

"Uh-mmn, Saeyoung...!"

(Yes! I need you  -all of you, fill me with you, don't look at anyone else...!)

With anyone else those desires might be disturbing. But here and now they're a response to Saeyoung's own needs, Saeran completely dependent on his brother for fulfillment and desperate to keep Saeyoung with him.

If what it takes is Saeyoung destroying the life they have... Saeran would beg for it if he had to. Practically already was, with how he's crying out Saeyoung's name and digging fingers into his twin's back, trying to lay as much claim as he could for whoever would dare see his brother like this.

It only takes a few more thrusts to come. Saeran shudders, clenching around Saeyoung in every way and cock sending hot streams of semen across their stomachs, dribbling down Saeyoung's hand too.

At the same time he can feel Saeyoung press him practically into the wall, needing that support as he reaches climax too.

**Saeyoung**

He bucks upwards, frenzied, lost in the feeling of Saeran’s orgasm both physically and through their link.

(Nothing in this world means anything to me without you…!)

(Only you…!)

“Saeran…!” he mouths into his brother’s shoulder, muffled, groaning as he fills his twin with his cum, so pent-up from the day of denial that he can already feel it starting to leak back onto himself and the floor before he even pulls out.

They both stay that way a few moments, trembling. Finally, messily separating so that they can shower and recuperate.

Saeyoung spends just as much time holding Saeran as he does bathing, stroking his back, kissing his shoulders, gently touching his fingers… every action saying “I love you” with its softness and its sincerity. Once they’re both clean, they stay, just a little longer, letting the water wash away the intensity of the experience, too.

Saeyoung strokes his brother’s cheek. “J-just… so you know… it was only to explore that dynamic that I…” He rests his other hand against the small of Saeran’s back, stroking small circles there, too.

“I… I love your sassiness… I love your playful side… I love it when you’re a smartass and push back at me…” The steam can’t hide the sincerity in his eyes. “I know… you know… but I wanted to say it. It’s important to me to say it. I don't just want some parts of you. I love all of you, Saeran.”

**Saeran**

It's impossible to escape those eyes... Those golden eyes which betrayed Saeyoung's every emotion... At least to Saeran.

Which puts Saeran in the awkward position of accepting all that affection, face turning red for reasons beyond the steam. Still not used to it.

But...

He loves hearing it.

And it does ease some of his own insecurities with Saeyoung's frustration during the sex.

Nevertheless...

"I love you too... I know I can be difficult. I know sometimes I push you away. It's okay not to like that."

Their love... was by no means perfect.

**Saeyoung**

Hearing his twin acknowledge his difficult side without it being rooted in self-hatred lifts Saeyoung's spirits more than he would have anticipated.

A completely subconscious, loving smile reaches his eyes as he takes in Saeran's reply.

That Saeran was just being realistic, rather than cruel to himself... at least in this moment.

"I'm so glad... I know I can be a pain too... I know that... and. Yeah..."

He trails the hand on Saeran's cheek down to meet the other on his back, drawing him a little nearer.

"Sometimes I do get frustrated, and I think I could work more on how I deal with that... other than just... uhm... what we did just now, haha... but I never love you any less."

He rests his forehead against Saeran's. "It's a thing that can't get smaller or larger, because it's infinite, heh..."

**Saeran**

"A huge pain," Saeran agrees humorously, even as he steps into Saeyoung's embrace. Enjoying the warm contact of skin and water, and the calm thrum of emotions between them.

This ritual of theirs was almost better than the sex itself.

"I can't love you any less either." Saeran places a palm over Saeyoung's heart, rivulets of water pooling between his fingers.

He can hear it beat just under the water and their thoughts.

"Our heart is the same after all..."

(...But.)

Saeran glances up at Saeyoung. Lashes heavy and dark from moisture. "Still, we have our differences."

Saeran has said as much before. And he appreciates their distinctions, too. It makes them... them. Only they could truly define one another.

If that meant things got intense sometimes, then that's how it is. (Besides... good or bad, I want to hear what you have to say.)

...Not completely true. Saeran flushes again, drawing circles into Saeyoung's skin.

(Mostly if it's good though.)

**Saeyoung**

The feeling is mutual. He treasures this closeness, these emotions, this openness... and it all lasts so much longer than an orgasm.

Worth all the sweat, mis-steps and careful negotiation.

(These moments are incomparable to anything else... these moments with you alone make everything worth it...)

Water beads on his lips, trickling down his chin and neck as he tilts up slightly to gently, gently press his lips against Saeran's. Just a light, wet brush of skin, mingled with the droplets of water.

As for sharing the good and the bad... (I have good news for you, then...)

"There's so many things to love about you... so many things that make my heart pound... make me feel so lucky... I told you I had lists, right...?"

(The things I told you when you were sick were just the beginning, my love...)

He raises a hand to run his fingers up through Saeran's damp hair. Water runs down his arm and over his shoulder blade, as he nuzzles into Saeran gently.

"How about I show you a few... and bring _you_ some tea... let me show you my love even _more_..."

(Let me show you the kindness you showed me... let me treat you, my love...)

He kisses the tip of Saeran's nose.

"Saeran... my most precious... my treasured brother..."

**Saeran**

Saeyoung can't just say something like that and expect not to get kissed thoroughly.

So Saeran does, pressing lips more firmly against Saeyoung's and slowly dragging his tongue past those lips. Not quite sensuous, but definitely loving.

"Mmh..."

(I guess...) Truthfully, Saeran is very weak to the suggestion.

(That'd be nice...)

More than nice.

(If my amazing big brother wants to.)

If the sex had taught Saeran anything, it was not to take Saeyoung's true desires for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after all that conflict and messy making out, we have some warm fluff coming to wrap up this fic up and heal their hearts~!


	8. It won't be your burden alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of aftercare and love to cap off the intense evening the two of them just shared. The twins also watch more Ouran and compare their situations to the Hitchiins'.

**Saeran**

Relaxing back into bed, Saeran accepts all the fussing Saeyoung has to offer with little complaint - and even returns some of that affection, feeling somewhat sappy.

Then as Saeyoung leaves to get him tea, Saeran shuts his eyes a moment, focusing on the feeling of his twin’s heartbeat. It’s still there, even when Saeyoung is out of the room.

Comforted by that, Saeran waits one more heartbeat, then opens his eyes again to reach for his laptop. He's wanted to continue watching Ouran all night and now's the chance. He might be bathing in post-orgasm bliss, but he’s far from sleepy.

Besides, he and Saeyoung are night owls. It won't hurt them to stay up longer, especially in each other's embrace.

**Saeyoung**

To go with the tea, Saeyoung folds a few pieces of paper... a hobby he picked up to keep his hands busy while waiting for code to compile, mission information to come in, pursuers to stop pursuing...

When he finishes, two origami cats hang their paws and faces over the edge of each tea cup, legs reaching all the way to the tray below.

Saeran brought him violets, before. So Saeyoung will give his brother cats.

He places the tray down beside Saeran, then joins his brother in bed, leaning over his shoulder.

As well as queuing up more Ouran episodes, Saeran's been browsing tags for fanart.

"Oh, that one's cute~" Saeyoung comments, at a piece of art of all the hosts dressed up as different Chinese zodiac animals.

Of course, he'd like that one.

**Saeran**

Of course.

Saeran doesn't even need to say anything, giving Saeyoung a knowing side-eye.

Then his eyes drop to the cups and he smiles, softly.

(Origami?)

It doesn't surprise Saeran that Saeyoung picked up that as a hobby. His brother tended to fidget. They are beautifully made though, clearly practiced many times.

Saeran... kind of wants to learn.

**Saeyoung**

(Yeah... I can do other animals too~)

He glows a little. Vanderwood had always found the origami annoying. Maybe because Saeyoung left it out all over the bunker back then, but. Still.

He nuzzles into Saeran's neck, avoiding where he was a little rougher earlier. Though that reminds him of something else he picked up while preparing the tea.

"Uhm..."

Saeran didn't generally like painkillers, but...

"I could rub something into those uh... places… where I left a couple teeth marks..."

(...I should have been more careful...) He hadn't drawn blood, at least not that he can see, but Saeran’s skin does look very red in places. Immune response well and truly provoked.

"Just... they'll heal faster... and uh... won't sting as much. I could rub your shoulders while we watch stuff too, if you want..."

As he talks, he strokes Saeran's thigh under the blankets, needing to touch as soon as he returned... the contact comforting him even as he ran through his list of things Saeran might need or want.

(I want to care for you the way you did for me…)

**Saeran**

Admittedly, taking medication does sound more appealing if it's paired with a massage... And Saeran can't deny Saeyoung when he entreats Saeran like that, not when Saeran knows how important it was to him to get to look after his twin too.

... Plus... It _would_ be a good idea to try and get rid of the marks before the party.

"I'd like that..."

But...

(It's a pity to not get to show them off.)

**Saeyoung**

(Ohh... I want to...) Saeyoung cuddles up closer to his twin's side, kissing his shoulder. (We could just tell people you got a girlfriend.)

Although then the RFA would want to meet her, and that would be a problem. Even if Saeyoung went extra-hard with a disguise and managed to fool everyone, he'd never be in the same room as her. The pretence would fall apart eventually.

At least the party outfits cover most of their necks... and Saeran's choker acted like a very good "no biting above this line" indicator.

They shift around so that Saeran is resting between his legs, giving Saeyoung good access to rub his brother's neck and shoulders without missing anything on the screen.

Although before he gets anything sticky on his hands...

(Lemme know if this is nice or not...)

He starts running his hands through his twin's still-damp hair, circling his fingers, while Saeran starts the next episode. It’s gentle and light, more an extension of the cuddle than a real massage.

**Saeran**

Hard to imagine that once, the distance between them had felt insurmountable. Now they touch and love each other so easily...

Saeran can't go back. Losing this would kill him.

So he sinks back into his brother, appreciating every moment he can like this.

(It's nice) he informs Saeyoung, tilting his head back as if to direct where his twin should concentrate on next. It isn't so intrusive as to distract him from the show, but it still feels good.

**Saeyoung**

There's something about doing touching Saeran like this that just brings out all his protective feelings. The urge to hold, and warm, and comfort...

He scoops a tiny bit of balm onto his fingers and gently rubs it into the marks he’d left behind on Saeran as they watch the next few episodes.

**Saeran**

Saeran's skin tingles from where Saeyoung has touched it, and he likes to think it isn't due to the medicine, but the love of his brother.

There's something very... normal and slice of life about this anime. Not much of a plot at all.

Surprisingly, that's why it's enjoyable. Nonetheless, Saeran is getting a tad impatient for more twin development.

"Are there any episodes that are a much watch for you?"

**Saeyoung**

"Heh..."

Saeyoung isn't even wearing his glasses right now, and yet, Saeran can _feel_ him doing the anime glasses flash from behind. He doesn't even need their heightened twinsense to feel it. Just. _Saeyoung_ sense.

"...I can think of some." He kisses the back of Saeran's head. "But, so filled with twin drama, you may find yourself desperately clinging to me with how moved you are~"

(Please, go right ahead, my body is ready~)

"Then maybe we should skip to this one... that leads into the twins’ date"

It’s a misleading way to describe the episode, given the ‘date’ in question isn’t with each other, but Saeyoung wants to spark Saeran’s interest.

The episode starts with the Hitachiin twins waking up in bed together, crankily muttering to each other about being woken up by a phone call. Here, they aren't speaking as one like they often did at school. Just talking casually, and cuddling together sleepily as they answer the phone.

**Saeran**

Saeran suspects the episode is not going to be as incestuous as Saeyoung is implying, but... it is nice, seeing the twins just be themselves together, much like how he and Saeyoung were in this moment.

And of course, their differences start becoming more and more obvious. "I like that they both have distinct personalities," Saeran comments, invested in how the episode is playing out.

**Saeyoung**

"Hehe... I wonder if you'll end up identifying more with one than the other," Saeyoung muses, trying to think ahead about how the next scenes play out.

"I can relate to both of them in different ways..."

In conversation with Haruhi and Kyoya, the twins also reveal that they never had other friends growing up. Though for very different reasons to the Chois.

And Hikaru... is starting to bring up Haruhi more and more in conversation. Kaoru glancing at him each time, a thoughtful look on his face. The Host Club compete for who will get to stay in the same inn as Haruhi, and competition is fierce - but then Kaoru is injured protecting Haruhi, and Hikaru's concern for him is so intense... it wins the competition.

The twins play the event off like it was a ploy, but then, alone... Hikaru's hand shakes as he holds his brother's. It was no act. His worry and Kaoru's gentle comforting hadn't been a performance for their audience. Their deep concern for each other was real.

**Saeran**

If Saeran had to choose at this point in the story, he’d say there was a lot of Saeyoung in Hikaru. They’re both far more demonstrative that their brothers…

And for Saeran, what really stuck out to him was...

"I didn't have friends either. Except you." Even after Saeyoung left, when Saeran had attended the Church school, he hadn’t managed to connect to the other children. He was too quiet and shy, and couldn't invite people home. Then there was the fact he entered the school late, and wasn't as educated as the rest.

The teachers were kind, but it didn't change that Saeran had no peers except for Saeyoung.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung, on the other hand, had made "friends" when he was sent off to study abroad - ones he knew from the get-go he would have to give up as soon as he left. And he could never tell them anything real about himself.

A different kind of isolation. Though, as Saeyoung had tormented himself many times - at least he knew what was going on. At least he knew for sure his twin was alive, and - he thought - happy.

Then the RFA - despite knowing he would have to throw them all away one day too, or rather, throw himself away.

Even though he wasn’t supposed to develop attachments, he couldn’t deny that even before the truth had come out, he’d thought of them as friends, despite himself.

Meanwhile, Hikaru's unacknowledged crush sends him lashing out at others, focused only on what he wants... even though he doesn't understand it yet.

This is one place where Saeyoung can’t relate. Far more prone to pretending everything is fine and brooding inside... smiling, and dying. Bit by bit.

Such had been his life with the RFA before getting Saeran back, even if he had felt their friendship.

Kaoru attempts to get Hikaru and Haruhi to make up after the tantrum, initially with no luck. So he asks Haruhi out on a date, then feigns illness so that he can send Hikaru in his place, and they'll have a chance to make up.

That... seems like a very Saeyoung thing to do. Thinking he knew better than his twin as to what he needs, and doing it for him... right or not.

Especially as, when he sees Hikaru finally starting to do well on the date... he just leaves. And much like Saeyoung leaving and thinking things were for the best... things go well at first…

But only at first.

**Saeran**

Hikaru's selfishness is an aspect Saeran definitely understands. The lashing out is something he's done himself, and unlike Kaoru he isn't sure he could pretend he's fine and bring himself to set up a date for Saeyoung with someone else.

Whether Saeyoung and he were together or not.

Kaoru continues to echo Saeyoung's own behaviour every second, the dynamic unfolding in a way almost uncomfortably familiar.

Until there's one line that Kaoru says that feels... very, very targeted.

"If he wants to learn how to have friends and not toys, he has to learn how to respect other people's boundaries."

Saeran stills.

This cartoon just got real.

**Saeran**

Saeyoung feels Saeran stiffen a little, as Kaoru continues. "He's so emotional, but he doesn't know how to act on those feelings. So he becomes demanding, like a child."

While Kaoru's words are a critique, the way he speaks and the look in his eyes shows just how much he values Hikaru... how much loving attention he pays to everything about him. Knowing Hikaru far better than Hikaru knows himself.

"Even when he wants to be acknowledged, he doesn't know what he needs to do. So he gets angry..."

Unlike Kaoru, Saeyoung was not privy to so many of the things that happened to Saeran in his late teens, but...

Over time, Saeran's life had caused him to become more and more erratic and angry... whereas Saeyoung just cut himself off from the emotions, though they always bubbled through in other ways, of course.

But they had both come some way to stepping back from those extremes over the last couple years.

Saeyoung reminds himself of this as he holds his twin and squeezes his hand. (We've both come a long way from things like that...)

Onscreen, Hikaru, too, is anxious, worrying over his 'sick' twin, though Haruhi winds up bringing him out of himself. But then jealousy strikes again, and Hikaru winds up abandoning Haruhi in the rain... not realising she was afraid of thunder.

**Saeran**

"... I'm more like Hikaru than I guessed." Saeran admits, the anime now haunting him after all their struggles and fights.

It's one thing to say they're now better than that... Another when Saeran still doesn't know what to do sometimes and acts stupidly. Who’s to say he won't fall back into that bad habit as soon as something else he can't deal with happens?

**Saeyoung**

"Hmmmm," Saeyoung brings their entwined fingers to his twin's chest, leaning forwards so he can kiss his cheek. "We've both made mistakes. I still don't know what to do half the time, haha... but I feel better knowing you're here with me... and we're both like Kaoru too, right? Seeing each other for what we are, strengths and weaknesses."

As he talks, Hikaru is made aware of his mistake and seeks Haruhi out, comforting her during the storm and blocking her ears from the sound of the thunder with his headphones.

(It worked out okay for them, after all.) Saeyoung adds, beginning to needily lay smooches at his twin's neck, wanting to comfort further. Though he then gets a mouthful of numbing healing goo, which tastes a lot like aloe vera mixed with melted plastic.

"Pleh!" He leans away to rub at his mouth with dismay, then drains the last of the tea to try and get rid of the taste.

As he continues to rub at his lips with the bedsheets, they flick to the next episode featuring the Hitachiin twins. This time, about their origins.

They, too, were isolated, as they hinted at earlier. But they spent their lives surrounded by luxury, their main source of conflict with others that no one could differentiate them - girls even willing to date one if the other pretended not to be available.

Compared to Saeyoung and Saeran, their suffering and isolation feels mostly self-inflicted, if understandable. (Can't relate).

**Saeran**

Saeran snickers at Saeyoung's plight with the gel. Trust his brother to forget what he'd done only half an hour ago, particularly in favour of smooches. Talk about selective memory.

It elevates Saeran's mood, as does the comforting words.

The next episode with the twins doesn’t interest Saeran as much as the one before...  Like Saeyoung, Saeran can't relate - sounds a lot like ‘rich and attractive people problems’.

"It's like if we grew up as Jumin Han."

(With a life like that... things might have been easier, though it'd be meaningless without you.)

The most he understands is the angst over the neglectful mother. As well as a desire to be recognized as his own person... Not just attached to his twin.

**Saeyoung**

"Aaaaaaaaa Saeraaaaaaan...!" Saeyoung glomps onto his twin's side, unbalancing the laptop so that it slides half off his knees. "I love youuuuuuuu...!!"

But to hear himself compared to all the luxuries the fictional twins have and coming out on top…

"You're all I'd need to save from a burning house...!" he adds, as the laptop continues to play through the next episode unwatched for a time. His gadgets, his books, his cars – it could all burn away so long as he had his brother.

Saeyoung almost goes to kiss his lover again, on the same part of his neck where the gel was spread, pausing at the last second. Frustrated in his attempt, he blows his fringe from his eyes and kisses down one arm instead, ignoring the animation from the now-angled laptop.

He maybe nuzzles a little overlong, because when he finally turns his head, it's... deja vu.

The twins and Haruhi are surrounded by Halloween decorations at night.

Ah.

This episode.

He looks up at his twin, who drags the laptop properly upright again.

**Saeran**

It's easy to get overwhelmed by Saeyoung's affection, caught up in it enough to forget about the laptop himself.

Though Saeran can’t help but smirk at how frustrated Saeyoung gets over being unable to kiss one of his favorite spots.

(Learned your lesson?)

Not that it stops Saeyoung. He isn't able to readjust the laptop until Saeyoung is done with his arm. (Rather, he wasn't willing to try.)

Once he does the Halloween episode seems to be in full swing. Saeran has only one thing to say about that.

"We did it better."

**Saeyoung**

It's true. Their evening was full of far more twists and turns.

Though then the twins get separated, Hikaru with Haruhi and Kaoru with the class president.

Trapped in the science room, Kaoru muses that while everything is wonderful now, whether they liked it or not, things would change. Some of the hosts would graduate. Eventually, all of them.

And he, and Hikaru...

Kaoru’s expression grows lonely.

Then, Hikaru bursts into the room, having been frantically searching for his twin, and the look on Kaoru's face when he sees his brother at the door is...

(I might be reading into it.)

(But it reminds me of how I feel when I look at you…)

Which only makes the continued hints that Hikaru's crush on Haruhi is deepening more painful.

'Well, if he ran to me first in that situation, I guess it's still all right,' Kaoru comments, smiling, hugging his twin, who’d abandoned Haruhi to find him.

But then later, as the three of them walk to class, Kaoru pauses, reaching his hand out to his brother and Haruhi's backs as they continue to walk ahead of him.

'But when Hikaru decides he wants to take the next step forwards.'

'What about me? What am I going to do?'

On the ground, one of the Halloween pumpkins is slowly rotting.

It's... a lonely way to end the episode.

Saeyoung is quiet, squeezing Saeran to him tightly.

**Saeran**

Trust this show not to hold back the emotional punches now. Saeran pauses the episode, needing a moment to digest. Saeyoung seems to need one too.

"So Kaoru has unrequited love...?"

It might not be what the creator was going for, but that's what it feels like. Saeran is very glad they don't have to worry about that now, but...

"Have you felt that way?"

Does he still? Is he worried Saeran will leave him eventually?

Saeran has felt that way himself, with the RFA... But they've grown past that and are closer than ever. Right?

**Saeyoung**

"Uhm..." Saeyoung mumbles into Saeran's back.

_You don't feel the thing, you don't feel the thing, you don't feel the thing..._

Saeyoung's life had been filled with abrupt, sharp endings. Leaving his twin. Leaving the country. Leaving his college. Leaving the agency.

And to do it, he’d tried to sever every link between himself and feeling anything strongly, too. One emotional muscle fibre at a time, sliced through. Possessions, snacks and distractions all tools he aquired to keep whatever he was feeling so distant, he didn't even know how much he was suppressing any more.

Until he'd learned that Saeran wasn't happy... that he needed him.

And especially once they started to heal their own relationship.

Those muscle fibres, weaving together again. Offering strength, but also requiring him to take action…

Watching the pumpkin rot on the laptop’s screen, Kaoru’s words still echoing in his head…

He can remember how that forbidden longing hurt at 15... though even without the romantic aspects, thinking of Saeran living a life without him had hurt.

He hasn’t answered Saeran’s question.

"I want you to stay..."

Which, of course. He's made that abundantly clear. Still, not what Saeran asked.

"But... sometimes... I'm afraid... you'll find something that makes you happier than I do... and I'm afraid... what if I notice it makes you happier before you do? Like Kaoru did?"

(I... wouldn't want you to find out... I'm not as pure hearted as he is.)

Even though both of them know that in the end, no matter how he fought it.

He'd probably let Saeran go. Again. If he thought there was someone who'd make him happier.

(...I wouldn't survive it again) he thinks to himself, darkly, not wanting to send that kind of guilt trip to his twin, attempting to keep the thought locked inside.

But every molecule in his body vibrates with it, and he can't help but remember Saeran, that couple years ago, desperate, lost, and his wrists...

(If he didn't want me any more...)

Better not to think about it.

"But..." he raises his head, "You don't think there's someone out there, right?"

He tries to stop holding Saeran so clingily. "I... don't think it's possible to be the way we are with anyone else. So... I shouldn't ever have to be selfless about you the way Kaoru was, right?"

(So... it doesn't matter that I'm more selfish than that fictional twin...)

**Saeran**

Sensing the shift in mood, albeit not able to make out the details, Saeran moves the laptop aside and twists around in Saeyoung's arms.

Face to face, Saeran wordlessly starts showering kisses across Saeyoung's nose and cheeks.

Sometimes it's easier to act than to speak.

That doesn't stop Saeran from thinking of the words he could say, of course.

(I'm only happy with you... No one could ever replace you. I'd die without you. So don't worry about that one impossibility...)

Rather, Saeran should worry about Saeyoung finding someone else.

(Remember how you had to show me you were telling the truth. That you didn't want to move on, that you didn't forget me... There's no way I could put you through what I went through.)

Despite how much he had wanted to, once.

**Saeyoung**

Each kiss Saeran leaves behind on his face chips away at the cold, heavy fear weighing in Saeyoung's stomach.

(I'd... I, also... without you, living would just be a hollow meaningless thing...)

He knew this well already. He’d lived it.

And now that he knew what living as Saeran's lover felt like... as well as his brother...

"You really are amazing..."

(You never once let yourself be swallowed whole... you left me a trail of breadcrumbs to find your heart even as you suffered... even as the birds pecked them away.)

 "It was inevitable… that I’d fall in love with you. The first star I ever saw on earth. You never stopped shining... through all you went through, your heart never once let itself be snuffed out.”

His words sound as intimate as the one he heard in his mind whenever they used their link. "I fell in love with you before I even knew what love was. And, even when I buried it, all it did was spread its roots deeper into my heart as I hid in darkness. And when you returned to me... when you held me…"

There was no way Saeyoung could turn away from the most beautiful star in the universe.

(I love you... I'll always love you more than anyone, or anything.)

He exhales slowly.

"I didn’t think I'd get so worked up watching a fluffy high school show with you, haha..."

**Saeran**

Saeran hardly expected such a grand love confession either.

His fingers fidget in Saeyoung's hands.

(You always know exactly what to say...)

His twin's words worm into his heart so easily. Once, Saeran had found it annoying and resented how it made him feel weak. Used it as fuel for his rage.

Now, it only made him stronger. Like he could face anything so long as he had Saeyoung by his side.

...Hiding this feeling from others was going to be difficult. For both of them.

(Me too... There's so much I admire about you. I couldn't give you up.)

That’s why...

"...One day our relationship might really be exposed, without us meaning to."

**Saeyoung**

"One day..."

That was the other side of the story they'd just watched unfold, too. One day, the Host Club would end. No institution, person or thing can escape that.

"You're right. It could happen. We could be exposed for real."

When they're playing, the idea could be erotic. In reality, even if some people accepted them, it would certainly change their relationship with everyone.

Even, Miyoung, his friend from Yoosung’s group date, had recognised the love in his every glance towards his brother.

"Part of me thinks that even if the RFA members saw our affection for each other clearly, so long as they never saw us kissing or... anything else. They might lie to themselves about it. But I don't know..." He sighs. "I'm not about to look at you without love in my eyes, either. I don't want to live that way. I just keep hoping people will keep seeing it for only half of what it is."

He places Saeran's hands on his thighs, releasing them, stroking the tops of his fingers instead. "...are you afraid?"

**Saeran**

"... Yes."

Saeran’s experienced many types of fear in his life, but this fear of loss was the worst of all.

And for once, it wasn't fear of losing Saeyoung.

"I know it would be easy for us to disappear if we tried... But..."

The life they had now was a good one. It would hurt to lose that, and to put his brother through that pain because they loved one another in a way which was forbidden.

And that day might be closer than anticipated. Saeran isn't sure inviting Miyoung to the party was a good move.

But it's too late now.

"You, too?"

No doubt Saeyoung feels the same. Or feels it more than Saeran does, considerably more invested in the RFA since he was there from the start.

**Saeyoung**

"Yeah..." he admits. "I like this life, these friends. I'll do what I can to stop it from ending, or becoming painful."

He lays his hands flat against the top of Saeran's. Feeling the softest pulse of life between them. "People often see what they want to see. We're not the only ones who want to see us remain in the RFA. And, much as we were close... there are so many secrets I kept from them, so many things about me they never noticed. Not even Yoosung realised how depressed I was, how dangerous my work really was, and he saw more of me than anyone. And..."

He doesn't resent them for it, but...

"It's not like I wasn't dropping hints, especially around when you brought MC to the RFA. I was so lonely and desperate and in pain, and they didn't pick up on it until I really broke down. Because that's not the reality they wanted to see."

And they had, and have... their own lives and fears to deal with.

(Miyoung...) He’d been meaning to call her. They need to talk again before the party. Tomorrow morning. He'll do it.

"I'll do my best... but in the end. If it does all break down..." (You're worth more to me than anything else. I'll never regret becoming your lover.)

"...I believe we can rise from anything, and build happiness, if we're together."

**Saeran**

Saeyoung has a point. Saeran had seen the chat logs, listened in on the phone calls. In hindsight, Saeyoung's feelings were obvious... But wilful blindness went a long way.

Nevertheless it's reassuring to hear that, should they be discovered... They won't let it destroy them.

Saeran raises his fingers so they interlock with Saeyoung's.

(It won't just be your burden...)

They’ll walk this path side by side from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Glad I at least got all the spoopy parts posted before Halloween was over, even if I took a break to post other fics after Ch 7 for a bit.
> 
> Speaking of other fics, here's the first chapter of the next fic in the Garden of Stars series: [How to secretly smooch at RFA parties, in 8 easy steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703548/chapters/39175564)


End file.
